Sword of the Jinchuuriki
by Jorge-sama
Summary: What did Naruto do during his two and a half years training with Jiraiya? Does Hinata finally acts on her feelings towards Naruto? What happens when Sakura finally realizes what Naruto really means to her? How does this molds Naruto's future? First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Sword of the Jinchuuriki**

Side trip returning Home

Chapter: 1

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was as blue as the ocean with not a cloud in site. The grass swayed with the soft wind breeze as squirrels playfully ran on the opened field. Deer's could be seen drinking by a nearby stream as fishes swam and jumped out the water as if playing a game of tag. Everything seemed perfect until:

"**Rassengan**". A huge explosion was soon followed afterwards as dust and debris filled the once calm area. Where the explosion had come from was now a huge crater occupied by one lone individual. Inside the crater was a 16 year old boy with blonde spiky hair and blue emerald eyes with faint whisker marks across both cheeks. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit with blue open toe sandals. On his forehead he wore a headband indicating we were a ninja of the hidden leaf village Konoha.

"Okay Naruto it's time we started to head back home"

"Hai" replied Naruto. He climbed out of the crater following an older man in his 50's. He was taller than the teenager with long bushy white hair with a red vagrant's haori (similar to a kimono) and underneath was a green warrior's kimono, with matching hakama and wooden platforms. He had a huge scroll strapped to his back.

"Ero-sennin wait up" called out Naruto.

The old man turned around with an angry look. "How many times do I have to tell you its Jiraya. Jeeze after 2 and half years you think you would learn that already".

Naruto just snickered as he followed the sannin lost in his own thoughts. It has been 2 and half years since he has left to train with Jiraya. Naruto had learned much from the old hermit and was grateful but he missed his home and friends. As they were walking Naruto noticed that the path they were taking was not heading directly to Konoha.

"Hey Ero-sennin, this is road is not going to the village, where are we going"?

"We are first going to a town where I have to do some research Naruto" said the sannin with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh great you mean you're going to try to peep on the ladies again"?

"I'll have you know if it was not for my research I would not be the famous author I am". With that Jirayai quickly took out a copy of his third installment of the icha icha paradise novels. "Here this is for you" and he quickly tosses it to him.

Naruto catches the book and just shrug's figuring he will give it to Kakashi sensei since he is a big fan of the series. Naruto placed the book in his backpack and continued following the old hermit. A few hours later they arrived in a large village. Naruto looked around surprised to see how busy it was. There were street vendors everywhere selling foods and clothes and other assorted items.

"Where are we Ero-sennin"?

"We are at the Ippodo village. This is where travelers can restock on supplies and rest between their destinations. Many travelers past by here as you can see. This is also a great place to gather information".

As soon as he heard this Naruto knew what he was talking about. During theses 2 and half years not only did they train but they also gathered information on the Akatsuki. Just the thought of the Akatsuki made Naruto clench his fist in anger.

The two continued to walk down the street glancing here and there till finally Jiraya stopped. In front of him was a restaurant. "This is the place Naruto".

They both walked into the small restaurant that was made out of wooden boards. It had a wooden counter that sat 12 people and 6 wooden tables each with 4 stools. Jiraya and Naruto sat at the far back table and were given a menu. "Yosh, My name is Ryan and I'll be your waiter, can I get you anything"?

Jiraya nodded "Yes I would like to speak to Genessa chan please"?

Ryan looked at the two with a suspicious eye "And who may I ask is looking for her"?

"An old friend" replied Jiraya with a smirk.

As the waiter left Naruto turned around in his stool and faced the pervy sage. "What's going on? Who is this Genessa"? As soon as Naruto uttered the words out came a beautiful women in her early twenties wearing a pink warrior's kimono and short skirt with white tabis and sandals. She had on two short swords, one her waist and one on her back.

"How dare you appear here again you old perv" the women shouted pointing at the sannin. I told you if you ever came back here I would cut your balls off". Both Naruto and Jiraya both sweatdroped and instinctively covered there man hood with their hands.

Jiraya stood up and starting walking backwards to the back exit with his hands up, "Now now, is that not going a little extreme now". Jiraya was now outside followed by Naruto the angry women and the waiter. "Besides we have things to discuss"?

"What are you talking about" spat Genessa.

Jiraya pointed to Naruto "This is Naruto".

Genessa looked him up and down with a big smile on her face. "He looks strong and he is cute looking".

Naruto blushed as she made that last statement. Ryan frowned when he heard that. He thought he had been making some promise impressing Genessa but here comes this new kid and already she is taking notice.

"He don't look so tough to me, I can take him out easily" shouted Ryan.

"That sounds interesting to me let's see how tough this kid is. Jiraya had told me things about you but I would like to see it for myself" Genessa said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at Jiraya who gave him a nod in approval.

"Ok but I'm warning you, you're going to regret this" Naruto said while he got into a battle stance.

"Hphm I'm not going to regret nothing, just watch as I kick your ass".

Ryan then charged at Naruto throwing a series of punches towards Naruto's faces. Naruto just kept sidestepping each punch or ducking under them never lifting a hand up. Ryan was getting angrier by the moment as none of his punches were connecting. Ryan sped up his punches and also started to kick Naruto but without any success.

"Fuck, stay still you brat" Ryan screamed. This kept going for five minutes till Ryan stopped tired and sweating. He looked at Naruto and noticed that he had his hands behind his back and was not tired a bit, or was even sweating.

"If that's all you got I suggest we stop now or someone is going to get hurt" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

"Bastard the only one who is going to get hurt is you; it's time I got serious." Ryan made a couple of hand signs and spat out "**Earth style: Stone Head Butt Jutsu"! **

Ryan came charging at Naruto at twice the speed with which he displayed earlier. This caught Naruto by surprised as Ryan finally connected on Naruto's chest with a head butt. Naruto back flip a few feet away spiting out blood as he clutched his chest in pain.

"What the hell was that" Naruto asked.

"That was my Jutsu, it makes my head as hard as stone, now take this" Ryan jumped into the air and angled his body so that his head would come down first on top of Naruto. Naruto looked up in shock as Ryan came down hard on him creating a crater where he landed on top of Naruto.

Genessa looked please while Jiraya just smirked.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoy my first chapter, please review and I'll post my new chapter up soon.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Sword of the Jinchuuriki**

Naruto vs. Ryan

Chapter 2:

Ryan stood up and looked down and shook his right fist in the air. "Fuck yeah; I knew he was a piece of shit" screamed out Ryan.

"Look Genessa Chan, he was nothing to me. Actually I'm a bit disappointed, he looked tougher then that" Ryan says with a big smile on his face while he points to the ground below him.

Right below Ryan laid Naruto unconscious and bloodied. "See Genessa Chan, I can protect you from anyone" Ryan said still with a huge smile on his face.

"Is that so"? A familiar voice was heard. Ryan turned around and saw the body of Naruto disappear replaced by a poof sound and smoke.

"Now it's my turn" all of a sudden 5 Naruto's appeared surrounding Ryan. "_What the fuck is going on, where they came from_" thought Ryan. As he thought this all 5 Naruto's started to run towards him. "_Oh shit this is not going to be good. Oh why does this always happen to me_", Ryan thought nervously.

"Here is the new improved version of the **Uzumaki Barrage**" said all 5 Naruto's. As Ryan heard this he instinctively brought both his arm up to defend himself. All the Naruto's ran to him then slid towards his legs.

Ryan saw this and smirked, "_They are going for my legs, I'll just jump to avoid that_" Ryan thought. Ryan then jump just as the Naruto's was a few feet away. But as soon as he did this they all did hand stands and kicked him that launched him up in the air.

"_Shit they tricked me_" but as soon as he thought this he felt a punch to his chest, then his face. He looked down and he saw ten more Naruto's all jumping at him at different interval's all punching at him within second's of another. It was impossible for him to defend. Just as he felt he was going to lose consciousness he heard the grown break free from where the original crater was and saw the real Naruto coming at him. "_What? He was there the whole time_" Ryan thought.

"**Uzumaki Barrage**" Naruto screamed as he grabbed Ryan's leg and twirled him faster and faster in the air releasing him at great speed towards the ground below. Ryan came crashing down to the ground hard knocking him out cold instantly.

Genessa went over to check on Ryan. Realizing he was ok she stared at Naruto in disbelief. Naruto walked over to Jiraya who smiled at him and patted his back.

"You took a little long there brat" Jiraya said to Naruto.

"Sorry I wanted to have fun and see what he had. But why are we here Ero-sennin" asked Naruto.

Jiraya twitched when he heard Naruto said that.

"So, this is the boy you had told me about. Is he the container for the Kyuubi" Genessa spoke up all of a sudden. All attention was suddenly drawn on to Genessa.

"Yes this is him" Jiraya said seriously. Naruto looked at Genessa then to Jiraya.

"Um what's going on" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"This is Genessa Chan; she is a missing Nin from the hidden cloud village. She is a marksmen expert as well as highly skilled with katana's. She was once a loyal servant to her village till her own village betrayed her and left her dead. I found her years ago on the verge of dyeing and brought her here. Ever since she has been one of my valuable sources of information" Jiraya said.

"Don't forget single and willing" said Genessa as she blew a kiss at Naruto which made him blush a bright red.

"Okay that explains her but who is this"? Naruto walks over and point to the sleeping body of Ryan.

"Well he works for me in this restaurant" Genessa points out to them. "He is not a ninja though he has trained and learned a few techniques. He really just stay's around to be near me. Although I have no interest in him, he does keep things entertaining as you have just personally witness" says Genessa winking at Naruto.

"Ok so why are we hear" Naruto ask while backing up from Genessa.

"Well Genessa Chan have you located them" Jiraya ask.

"Of course I have and as luck has it they are in the village right now for two more days" Genessa tells Jiraya.

"Really! Where are they"? Jiraya ask with a look of shock.

"They are in the back of town, towards the Union district" Genessa replies to the old man.

"Figures, that's the most crooked part of town" Jiraya replies. Genessa nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Let's go Naruto, we have things to do" Jiraya say's

As they turn to leave Genessa call's out to them "Hey won't you at least stay and eat"?

"I don't think we have time. We need to find a place to sleep and get prepared". No sooner did Jiraya say this he heard a rumbling sound coming from Naruto.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm hungry. Come on Ero-sennin, let's stay and eat. Remember a ninja can't complete their mission if they are hungry" Naruto says as he recalls the old hermit saying that to him once.

Jiraya flinches as he recalls telling that once to Naruto. "Okay okay we will eat first".

"Yosh" Naruto says as he rushes back into the restaurant leaving everyone behind.

"He is an interesting guy, but is he truly worthy to wield it?" Genessa ask Jiraya as she notice they are the only two around as Ryan is still knocked out.

"Yes he is. Jiraya replies instantly.

"You know it's very difficult to control and just learning to use it is dangerous as well. If you're wrong it can be disastrous to anyone around him including your village" Genessa replies back.

"I'm willing to bet my life. Naruto may be an idiot but he is one of the most honorable people I have met in my life. To this day he keeps amazing me. When you think he's down he comes right back up twice as harder. He does not know the word give up. That or he is just as stubborn as a mule." Jiraya happily chuckles.

"Hey are you guys coming in or not? There are other people waiting in the restaurant as well" Naruto says as he walks back outside to check on the two.

"Yeah we are coming now" says Genessa as she walks towards Ryan and slaps him hard against the face.

Ryan wakes up and looks around him. "Hey what happened" Ryan ask trying to recall what happened.

"You got your ass kicked now get up we got customers to feed" Genessa say's while pulling Ryan by the ear back into the restaurant.

"Ouch ouch stop please I'm coming" Ryan says. Naruto and Jiraya both laugh and follow the two back in.

Two hours later Naruto and Jiraya were settling themselves into their room at an inn. The room was small but big enough for the two. The room was all white and had a small coffee table by the window with a few blank scrolls and a brush with a cup with ink. In the center of the room were two sleeping mats with each a pillow and quilt.

It was already dark outside and the moon was shining brightly over the sky. The once crowded streets were empty as everyone headed to their respectful homes.

"I got to admit Ryan Kun may be a lousy fighter but he is a great cook" Naruto says looking at Jiraya. Jiraya nods in approval. "Ok old man, are you finally going to tell me what is going on"? Naruto ask.

"Yes I will" Jiraya replies.

Naruto leans in closer so he can hear the details.

"There is a wonderful hot spring bath downstairs so let's go and relax" Jiraya says as he heads out the door.

"Hey wait" but it was too late as the hermit left the room. "_I hate it when he does that_" Naruto thinks to himself. Frustrated he gets up and heads out the door to his room. "_Might as well enjoy the bath here_" Naruto thinks to himself.

He heads downstairs and enters the locker room that says men. He takes his clothes off and wraps a towel around his waist and heads into the hot springs to see Jiraya by a fence giggling. Apparently on the other side of the fence was the women hot springs.

"Hey Ero-sennin, what are you looking at" Naruto ask already knowing the answer.

"Research research Naruto" Jiraya says softly.

"Hey there is a Pervert who is looking" Naruto says but is quickly stopped as the old hermit quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

"Naruto" Jiraya says angrily.

"Come on tell me what we are doing here in this village" Naruto says.

"Ok I'll tell you" Jiraya says releasing his hold on Naruto's mouth. Jiraya sits down in the water and points for Naruto to do the same. Naruto sits next to him patiently waiting for the toad sage to explain.

"Naruto we are here to see the Tsukas brothers. They are the last two of their clan who has been on the run for generations" Jiraya tells Naruto.

"Why are they the last two" Naruto ask as he gets curios.

"Well back during the first Ninja War the Tsukas were skilled blacksmiths that forged the mightiest blades. Different Ninja nations came to their small village to have the Tsukas forge them the best swords. Well as you know Rival Nations used the different demons as weapons well it was said that one village brought about their jinchuuriki and released the demon. It was kept in control and they cut the tooth from the demon and had the Tsukas form a Katana from it" Jiraya said.

"What! Why did they do that? Which demon"? Naruto ask as he could not comprehend this.

"No one knows which demon tooth they took, but after they made the Katana they knew that it should not be given to them. So since they refused to give in the sword to the buyer, there village was slaughtered, and only a handful escaped with the sword. Ever since the few left have been on the run till only two remain" Jiraya tells Naruto.

Naruto listens to the old sage story and can't help feel bad for the two brothers. There whole clan, families wiped out cause they tried to do the right thing. "_It must be tough not knowing who to trust or who to turn to_" Naruto thought.

"So we are here to get the sword for you Naruto" Jiraya says.

"Me, I don't want the sword" Naruto points to himself.

"Naruto thing about it, why is it important for you to get the sword" Jiraya ask.

Naruto thinks about it for a bit till it hits him. "You don't want the Akatsuki to get it" says Naruto.

"Correct it only makes sense that if there after the jinchuuriki's that they will also go after the sword" Jiraya tells Naruto.

"But how have the Tsukas have not been found yet" Naruto ask.

"Ah a very good question. Every few years I hear they go through a cosmetic surgery to alter their appearance" Jiraya tells Naruto impressed that he figured that out. "Well anyway with the help of Genessa Chan I have been keeping tabs on them for a while now, till I felt we were ready to go see them".

"So we are going tomorrow" Naruto ask?

"We will first check out the area in the morning and then come up with a plan to visit them at night. So I suggest we head back up and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day. "_Hopefully things will go smoothed_" Jiraya thinks to himself as he heads back to the locker room followed by Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone this is my new chapter I hope you will enjoy it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sword of the Jinchuuriki

Meet the Tsukas Brothers

Chapter 3:

The next morning Naruto and Jiraya wake up early and proceed to gather their things from the inn to head out.

"Let's go get breakfast and stake out there hideout Naruto" Jiraya says while stretching out and yawning.

Naruto nods in approval while he also stretches out his body. The two shortly leave the room and head downstairs to the checkout desk. Jiraya walks over to the desk and reports to the clerk that they will be leaving.

"Good morning, will you be back again sir" ask the clerk to Jiraya.

"No I don't believe we will be coming back" says Jiraya as he hands the clerk a few coins. Jiraya proceed to leave the building with Naruto right beside him. Even though it was early in the morning the streets were already bustling with activities. They walked a couple of buildings till Jiraya pointed out to one that seemed pretty busy.

"Lets go to that one there Naruto, it seems busy so that must mean the food is pretty decent there" Jiraya tells Naruto waiting for a response.

Naruto nods and the two walk into the restaurant. The restaurant had an open kitchen that was set up behind the bar so you could watch the chefs cook. On the walls were scrolls of various samurai's of the past. There were 15 tables and only two of them were empty. Naruto and Jiraya sat down as a waiter came to take their orders.

"I'll have the Tuna Sashimi" replied Jiraya.

"I'll have a bowl of Ramen" Naruto said without bothering to look into the menu.

"I'm sorry but we don't have Ramen" the waiter said.

"Um ok then I guess I'll have the grilled Sea Bass" Naruto said disappointed that they did not have his favorite meal.

The waiter bowed to the two and left to take care of their orders. Shortly afterwards the waiter came with their meals "Arigato" they both said in unison and then immediately dug into their meals.

"So what's the plan Ero-sennin" Naruto asked in between bites.

"Well we are going to check their place out first and determine how many people are there at once. See what their operation is here. I would like to avoid having a major battle, if possible. Then hopefully we can convince them to give us the Katana" Jiraya says.

"Sounds simple enough" Naruto says.

"_I wish it will be that simple_" Jiraya thinks to himself.

The two finish their meal and head outside.

"Please come again" the waiter says while bowing to Naruto and Jiraya, as Jiraya pays for the bill.

The two head out and start to walk over to the Union district.

"I can't wait till we get back home Ero-sennin" says Naruto.

"Eh why is that" Jiraya asks.

"Well I miss my friends. I miss talking to people" Naruto tells Jiraya while looking at him.

"Eh what you mean, what am I chop liver" Jiraya says looking at Naruto with an angry face.

"No, I mean someone my age" Naruto says with a huge grin.

"Hpm ok I see. I s there a particular person you miss more, like say a certain Sakura Chan" Jiraya says deciding to have a little fun.

All of a sudden Naruto starts to blush for a minute.

"I'll admit I used to like her, but that was a long time ago" Naruto says with a serious look on his face.

"Eh what do you mean" Jiraya ask with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Well ever since Sasuke left the village I saw how it affected Sakura chan. She was devastated. I knew then and there that she will only love him. As time went on became closer friends. I soon learned to see her as a close friend or sister" Naruto said.

"Besides Sakura Chan has a bad temper, I can't joke around with her much or she will just get mad saying how immature I am" Naruto says.

"Ha ha, well it's true you should be with someone who accepts you for who you are" Jiraya says. "Have you thought of anyone else, like a certain Hyuuga member" Jiraya asks.

"What do you mean" Naruto asks looking at the toad sage with a puzzled look on his face.

"_Well well, even though he has matured he still has not figured out how the Hyuuga heiress feels towards him"_ Jiraya thinks to himself.

"Nothing, besides we are here" Jiraya says.

In front of them was Union square. Around them they could see there was a gambling hall far down the square surrounded by women in tight dresses showing off their assets. Opposite the building was a hotel where some of those same women were leading some men with their jaws hanging out there mouth into the building. To the right side was a fish market and to the left was an alley that led off to the forest. The square was busy with activity as men kept whistling at the various women. Naruto looked around the area trying to take in much detail as possible until he heard a familiar giggle. Naruto turned around and saw the old hermit had his hands out squeezing on some imaginary object with a nose bleed.

"Ero-sennin you are such a pervert" Naruto yelled.

"I am not a pervert" Jiraya replied.

"Oh no" Naruto ask.

"No I'm a super pervert Jiraya says with lust in his eyes.

"_Great he admits it again"_ Naruto thinks to himself looking defeated.

"Let's check into that hotel" Jiraya points while leading the way.

"Hey handsome wanna have a good evening with me" one of the girls says to Jiraya as they approach the hotel.

"Sorry ladies not tonight" says Jiraya.

"_Dammit, I'll have to remember to come here once Naruto is gone"_ Jiraya thinks.

The two check into the hotel and got a room in the second floor overlooking the square. Naruto enters the room and immediately is surprised to see how big the room is and to see that it is actually furnished. Inside was a red couch with a wooden coffee table in front. The room had two desk drawers each with a chair with vases and flowers in them. On the walls were various paintings and scrolls. The room led in to another room with two twin size beds in flower sheets separated by another desk. The bathroom had different soaps and hair conditionings as well as a tub in which can hold up to two people.

"Wow this is a nice room. It must cost a lot to stay here" Naruto says.

"Of course it is did you forget what is in front of this place" Jiraya says pointing out the window. "There is a gambling hall there, naturally there has to be a nice place so people who come around here and win can afford to stay and spend their money on the room and the women" Jiraya says with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok ok I get it" Naruto says.

"Ok Naruto lets just watch the place and see what happens before we do anything" Jiraya says while pulling two chairs toward the window for him and Naruto to sit. Several hours went by each of them taking turns watching the building.

"Eh this is boring" Naruto whines.

"There is nothing suspicious going on besides people going in and out either looking very happy or sad" Naruto says while stretching out.

Jiraya nods his head as if almost he too was thinking the same thing.

"Ok Naruto lets go inside there and check it out" replied Jiraya.

"Really? But I'm not old enough to go in there" Naruto replied.

"Baka! We will use a henge" Jiraya shouts out.

"Ok" Naruto says as he nods his head.

"**Henge"** the two say while making a hand sign. All of a sudden a poof sound is heard and white smoke appears where the two were standing. Instead of an old man and a young teenager were two men in their early to mid thirties appeared. One man had spiky blond hair and wore a blue sports jacket with blue jeans. The other had long white hair in a ponytail and was wearing a suit.

"Wow you look like you're loaded" the blond hair man says.

"That's the point Naruto" says the white hair man. "People are more willing to tell you things if you look like your loaded and you can give them a tip in exchange for information".

"Ok I get the idea so let's go" Naruto says opening the door to the hallways to exit the room.

"_He's still impatient. He always has to be so hasty. Hopefully he will learn patience" _Jiraya thinks to himself.

Naruto and Jiraya leave the hotel and proceeds to walk to the gambling hall. They enter the building and see a huge room decorated with a red rug and filled with tables and different slot machines. The room was loud as it was filled with people laughing or cheering or some even crying. At the right far corner was a bar where men and women sat drinking and flirting with one another. On the sides of the wall were husky men dressed in black suits surveying the room. "Place your bets" could be heard throughout the room as well as the electronical sounds coming from the slot machines. Naruto looked around in amazement as this was the first time he been in a gambling hall. He had heard of these gambling halls and could not understand why people would risk their money. Jiraya was calm and proceeded to enter further and further into the room.

Naruto was just about to ask the hermit where he was going until he saw an open doorway with music coming from the inside. Two large men were standing there eyeing Jiraya and Naruto as they passed through. The doorway led into a narrow hallway that had an "L" shaped pattern. As they walked 

through they could hear the music becoming louder. Ahead of them were a closed door, and a man and women kissing one another against the wall. As they got closer Naruto could see the man holding onto the woman rear end as she let out moans indicating she was enjoying it.

"Keep walking" Jiraya told Naruto softly as he noticed the blond watching.

They soon came to the door when all of a sudden they heard a slap sound. Naruto quickly spun around ready to attack when he heard a woman voice say "Oh yeah baby slap that ass"!

Jiraya laughed as he saw the puzzled look on Naruto's face. "_One day he will get it_" thought Jiraya as he opened the door.

In front of them was a huge room where music was coming from the opposite end of the room. There were men and women dancing everywhere. On the ceiling was a huge disco bowl that was flashing white and blue. On one side of the room was a bar where many women sat, and on the other side were couches where men and women were kissing each other.

"_Holy crap where in Kami am I" _Naruto thought.

"_This is heaven"_ Jiraya thought simultaneously as he let out a silent prayer. "Ok Naruto lets separate and see what we can find" Naruto tells Jiraya as he heads towards the bar.

"Hello ladies how are we today "Jiraya smiles at the girls in the bar.

"_Great he is just interested in his research._ _Oh well he would had held me back anyway"_ Naruto thinks to himself.

Naruto walks deeper into the room as a couple of girls approach him looking him up and down. "Hey there, how about you buy us a couple of drinks and in return we will blow your mind off" they tell Naruto while reaching over for his manhood.

"Uh no thanks" Naruto says quickly backing away with a huge blush. They pass by him with a look of disappointment as Naruto proceeds to scan the room. He could see that Jiraya was laughing with a couple girls at the bar. He then looks at the far end of the room and recognizes one of the men that the old sage had describe to him last night.

**Flashback**

"Naruto the men we are looking for are both in their early twenties. Both of them have tattoos on them. One of them has a tattoo of a bass on his right forearm and the other has various tattoos on his arm as well as his body. One has dark brown hair while the other has lighter brown hair. They both stand at 5' 10" as well. From what I hear they both love to party, drink and smoke as well" Jiraya says.

**End Flashback**

In front of him a few feet away was a man with a brown matching kimono and hakama. The kimono had torn sleeves. He wore straw sandals with a straw hat. Around his neck were thick red praying beads. 

On his right arm was a tattoo of a bass. The man was laughing as he grabs a girl by the waist and starts to walk away towards another doorway.

"_Let me follow him"_ Naruto thinks.

Naruto follows the two as they head out the doorway that heads outside of the building. Outside was a small courtyard where there were more people, but all of them were acting different. Many were smoking something and all had the color of red in their eyes. A lot of them were laughing and some complaining about being hungry. The two walked over to an open large tent where there was a small table in the middle with several cushions around it. Naruto immediately recognize the other male there. He was medium built and had a red robe on. He had dark brown hair and had tattoos on his arm and body. He also had thick brown praying beads around his neck. He was kissing a woman while groping onto her breast. She was moaning in delight as she reaches for his manhood.

The other two couple approaches the tent, "Hey T.J I see you found a hottie here" says the man with the brown kimono.

"Yeah I see you got a cutie yourself Jeff" replies T.J.

Jeff nods to him and leads his girl to the other cushions around the table and sits down. Naruto goes to a nearby wall with a tree besides it and leans on it so the four could not see him. He silent's his mind and concentrates on listening to what they are talking about.

"So bro do you have it on you" Jeff ask T.J while his girl is nibbling on his ear.

"Hell yeah" T.J says as he pulls out a sash from his robe and places it on the table. He undoes the string holding it together revealing several wrap items in a tight cylinder shape.

"Ok ladies lets have some fun" Jeff says with a grin on his face.

All four each grabs one as Jeff pulls out a lighter and lights each one of them. They all inhale the items as both girls' starts to cough.

"Hehe is this the first time you girls are smoking weed" T.J asks.

Both girls' nods there head.

T.J. smiles at the two, "Don't worry just relax".

Twenty minutes go by as Naruto becomes impatient. All he can tell is that these guys just seem to be a bunch of party goers. This is not what he expected until he heard one of them speak up.

"You know what brother I hate it when people just ease drops on people's fun" T.J says while looking at the tree.

"Yeah I know what you mean, must be a dickless man" Jeff responds.

Naruto starts to fume when he hears this.

"Hey ladies, sorry we have to go" T.J says as he and Jeff stands up and goes to the back of the tent and leave from a metal gateway.

Naruto proceed to follow passing by the girls as they start giggling and pointing their fingers at him calling him dickless. Naruto opens the gate and finds himself outside on a road that leads to the forest. He proceeds to walk the road and comes upon a clearing with the two brothers outside.

"We don't know who you are but you sure as fuck aren't leaving" Jeff shouts out as he claps his hand.

All of a sudden twenty large men come out from hiding behind the trees. Naruto immediately recognizes them as they were the same men that were in the gambling hall overlooking everything.

Naruto smiles and makes a hand sign "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto shouts. All of a sudden 6 clones of Naruto appears besides him.

"After we are through with your dugs we have some questions for you" Naruto says as his clones charge.

**Please review; let me know what you think of my story. All comments would be appreciated. I will post up chapter 4 soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 4. Sorry it took a while. I like to give credit to my friend Jen who came up with the idea for the character Jeff's Jutsu. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story and reviewed it. You guys give me the confidence to continue on. Please enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Sword of the Jinchuuriki**

Naruto's growth

Chapter 4:

"Ladies ladies, are you ready to have some fun"? On a couch was a man with long white hair in a ponytail with a business suit on surrounded by two beautiful women. One was wearing a pink tight dress that hugged her every curve and another with a similar dress but in black. Both of them had long straight black hair. The man was in the middle of them with his arm wrapped around one while he was looking at the girl with the pink dress breast with a huge smile.

"Do you like what you see" asked the girl.

"Oh yeah" he replied.

"Well how about this "said the girl in the black dress as she grabbed the man's hand and placed it on top of her breast.

"Oh even better" said the man as he gently squeezed her breast through her dress. "_I wonder how Naruto is doing_" thought Jiraiya.

Meanwhile on a clear beautiful night with a full moon that shined brightly, in the middle of the forest was a clearing where 2 tattoo men faced 1 blonde hair man with sports jacket and jeans.

"Like I said I don't know who the fuck you are but you are not leaving here out alive" said Jeff.

"Hey Jeff I don't see why we have to dirty our hands let's get the others to take care of this piece of shit. I want to go back to those hunnies and get me some" said T.J. as he winked at his brother.

"Yeah I agree" said Jeff as he claps his hand.

All of a sudden twenty large men appeared with grey suits on.

"It's time to throw out the trash" said T.J.

The large men proceeded to surround the lone blond hair man. To their amazement though the guy did not looked like he was scared or even intimidated. It actually looked like he was smiling.

The blond hair man made a hand sign and said "**Kai**".

A puff of white smoked appear and where the blond hair man with a sports jacket and jeans was replaced by a 16 year old teenager with a black and orange jumpsuit with spiky blond hair.

Naruto makes a hand sign and shouts "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**". All of a sudden 6 clones of Narruto appears beside him.

"After we are through with your goons we have some questions for you" Naruto says as his clones charge. Within two minutes the clones had defeated all of the bodyguards with no problem.

"Ha if you think those guards are any match for a ninja then you guys must be really high" laughed Naruto.

"Hphm well you are right about one thing we are really high" said Jeff as he gives his brother a high five.

"But get ready cause now we are going to go full force on you now" said T.J. with a grin on his face.

"I got this, he does not seem tough to me. Just take a seat and watch me play" said Jeff.

"Ok I'll take a nap over by that tree. Just wake me up when it's over" replied T.J.

"Let's go boy" said Jeff as he made a few hand signs, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu)**. As he says this he inhales deeply and brings his hand to his mouth encircling it. He exhales and blows a huge stream of fire that hits all the Naruto's and causes them to jump around on fire.

One by one each of the Naruto disappeared leaving a white smoke. "That was easy said Jeff" as he was scanning the field. "Hey where is the real one" said Jeff.

"Right here" says Naruto as he comes from Jeff backside and delivers a punch to Jeff face.

"_Fuck I was careless, I let my guard down" _thought Jeff.

"_Looks like he underestimated me, let me charge in while he still surprised"_ thought Naruto. Naruto quickly charged at Jeff sending in a volley of punches to his face. He caught him with a right cross and then followed with a left but Jeff blocked that one. Jeff quickly leaped back to regroup only to find Naruto quickly upon him again.

"_Dammit he is good. He won't give me a chance to set up. He is just attacking relentlessly"_ thought Jeff.

Naruto quickly ran to him and jumped in the air to deliver a roundhouse kick to his face, while at the same time Jeff ducked from the kick.

"_Got him_" thought Naruto. At the exact moment Naruto hit the ground he jumped right back up delivering a powerful uppercut to Jeff's jaw sending him crashing against a tree.

Naruto paused a minute looking at Jeff "_Is he knocked out_" thought Naruto.

"_Fuck that roundhouse kick was a trap; he was setting up for that uppercut. Got to admit he packs quite a punch. He's pretty good and he has not even done a Ninjutsu on me yet. He has only done taijutsu. I can't let him beat me. I just got to separate myself from him a bit, looks like he is a close range fighter" _thought Jeff.

Naruto watch as the ninja got back up from the tree and spit out blood. "Do you want to give up now" ask Naruto.

"Kiss my ass" replies Jeff.

Naruto twitches in annoyance and rushes towards Jeff. Jeff jumps away as he throws several kunai's at Naruto. Naruto easily dodges them until he notice a paper bomb attached to one of them.

"Shit" says Naruto as he jumps away as the bomb explodes.

"_Now is my chance" _thinks Jeff as he jumps away and starts to make a long series of hand signs.

Meanwhile back in the club three people find themselves laughing together in a private room with a king size bed.

"_O I can't believe how much fun I am having" _thinks Jiraiya as both girls' gets up from the bed and starts to unstrap there dress. "Mmmm ladies I like what you're thinking" Jiraiya says with a huge smile on his face. "_I wonder what Naruto is doing. All well he can take care of himself. First I need to finish my research"_ Jiraiya thinks to himself with a smile.

"Hey what was that sound" Jiraiya says quickly sitting up from the bed.

"What sound" asks the girls.

"It sounded like an explosion" says Jiraiya preparing to get up and leave.

"I think you are hearing things" says the girl with the pink dress as she rolled the top portion of her dress off revealing her breast as she thrust them towards Jiraiya's face. He immediately got a nosebleed as both girls laughed. Just stay here and enjoy yourself as the other girl rolled down the top portion of her dress revealing her perky breast.

"Whatever you say girls" Jiraiya says while wiping his nose.

Both girls proceed to shove their breast against Jiraiya face as he slowly licks there nipple while grabbing each of their rear ends with his hands "_Ah heaven"_, thinks Jiraiya.

Naruto safely jumps away from the blast scanning the field waiting for the smoke to clear. When the smoked cleared he saw Jeff on the far side completing some hand signs and pulling out a rolled up weed from his kimono and lighting it up and smoking it.

"_What s he doing" _thinks Naruto.

"It's over for you now fuckface. **Earth style: Smoking Dragon Jutsu**" shouts Jeff.

At that moment Naruto felt Jeff's chakra had changed.

"_His chakra has spiked. What type of jutsu is that" _thought Naruto.

At the same time he thought this Jeff quickly ran to Naruto delivering aide quick witch Naruto dodged followed by a right cross punch to his face. Naruto quickly blocked but the force of the blow sent him skidding a bit.

"_Ouch that hurt, his punches are stronger now"_ thought Naruto.

Naruto quickly regrouped and started to attack himself. Every blow he dished out was either dodged or blocked.

"_He's faster now too. What type of jutsu was that"? Naruto thinks._

Jeff see's Naruto in deep thought and quickly charges towards him. "You should pay more attention to which you're fighting prick" Jeff shouts. Jeff throws a right punch to Naruto in the face then quickly sends a left hard punch to Naruto's stomach which makes him double over in pain. As soon as that happens Jeff grabs Naruto's head down and sends his left knee into his face. The impact sends Naruto flying a few feet away landing hard on the ground.

Jeff looks on with a smile until he sees that Naruto slowly get's up spitting out some blood.

"Well well I knew you were tough but looks like you can take a beating as well. O well your funeral" says Jeff as he rushes in throwing another set of punches as Naruto dodges them while backing away till he backs up into a tree. Jeff quickly throws a punch to Naruto's gut which he blocks with both hands, but the impact sends him through the tree.

Jeff charges towards Naruto as Naruto jumps into the air and makes a hand sign "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" shouts Naruto. All of a sudden about 500 clones of Naruto appeared around Jeff.

"_What the hell. How can he make so many clones_" _thought_ Jeff. Jeff got into his battle stance as all the clones started to charge at him.

At the same time the clones charged the real Naruto sat up on a tree and watched the scene. "_I needed to catch a breather, whatever jutsu he used he became so much stronger. Not as strong as obaasan Tsunade but still quite strong. It seems from the look of it though he is a straight attacker, pretty predictable. Seems as if the weed he is smoking is somehow increasing his chakra" Naruto_ thinks to himself.

"_Goddamit where is the real one"_ Jeff thinks as he knocks out another clone that disappears. "_This is taking too long. That little fuck is just hiding bidding his time" _Jeff thinks. Jeff just finishes beating off the last batch of clones when the real Naruto jumps down from the tree.

"So you were hiding all this time as I thought? Letting your clones do all the work for you, you're a coward" says Jeff.

"I was not hiding I was observing you. I am not stupid; I am not going to continue a losing battle foolishly not knowing what my enemy is capable of. It's time to finish this" says Naruto.

"_Looks like its best if I use that new stance Ero- sennin friend taught me" _thinks Naruto.

**Flash Back**

"What was that old man? There was a lot of power behind that blow, yet I felt your chakra did not increase at all" said Naruto.

Naruto stared at an elderly man dressed in all white monk wardrobes. He was very thin and had no hair on his head at all. Naruto was just staring at him in disbelief. Here was a frail old man who looked like he was not strong, yet he just sent Naruto down with a powerful attack.

"You are right Naruto; I did not use any chakra for that blow. As to according to Jiraiya-sama request I will teach you a new stance" said the monk.

"Gather energy together, but don't use force. Force will cause the flow to cease. Use the power of air and water, not force. Force will cause the flow to cease. No immovable roots, no stirring of dust, only the **Tao**, the way of nature. This is called **Tai Chi**" said the monk.

**End Flash Back**

Naruto loosens his body and starts to breathe in deeply. He drops into a hoarse stance and starts to raise his arm stretched out slowly while inhaling. He then brings his outstretch arms towards his body at chest height while exhaling. He lifts them up towards his head while inhaling then brings them down his sides while exhaling. He repeats this process a couple of times.

"_Free yourself, make light your burden. Keep your center of gravity and utilize the attacker's force"_ Naruto thinks to himself.

"_What is he doing? I better attack I can't last with this Jutsu to long, time to end this Jeff_ thinks.

Jeff starts to charge Naruto First sending in a barrage of punches to his face in which Naruto dodges all of them. He then does a jumping roundhouse kick to his face which Naruto's dodges but then grabs his leg in midair and pushes it which sends Jeff to the ground.

"_Hmm not bad"_ Jeff thinks and charges him again. He goes at it again with another series of punches towards his chest and head but Naruto dodges all of them again. Jeff does a roundhouse kick in which Naruto quickly ducks from. Before the move is complete Naruto catches him in mid swing underneath. One foot planted on the ground while the other foot is grabbed and held onto Naruto's shoulder, Naruto quickly uses Jeff's momentum and sends a two handed open palm strike to his mid section that sends Jeff flying off 10 feet away.

Jeff lands and quickly looks up at Naruto in surprise. At the moment he looks at Naruto, Naruto swings his arm in a circular motion and stops with one arm stretched out in front of him with the hand palms up in front and the other arm behind him with his hand in the crane position. Jeff gets up quickly and charges Naruto starting with a series of roundhouse kicks that Naruto dodges. He starts to throw punches and Naruto defects them all hitting at Jeff's elbows. Jeff throws a left punch and Naruto catches it with his right arm and rotates his hand on it sending a palm strike to his hand witch dislodges his left wrist. Stunned for a second Jeff charges again towards Naruto with a strong left side kick. Naruto catches the foot and leans back with the momentum then suddenly rushes forward with the leg in hand sending Jeff to the ground ten feet away.

Jeff gets up and has a surprised look on his face, but soon this time Naruto charges towards him swinging his arm in a circular motion. Naruto swings his left arm with an open palm towards Jeff' chest in which he blocks, he follows with a right open palm uppercut to his head in which he leans his head back just making Naruto miss by a few inches. With the same arm he brings his palm quickly down and hits his chest following with another palm strike with his left hand to his chest. Jeff grabs his hand with both arms only for Naruto to quickly bring in his forearm striking his chest letting it rest there while his other arm swings behind him and strikes him hard at the spot his other arm was, sending Jeff skidding across the field hard.

Jeff finally stopped and spat out the weed he was smoking along with blood. _"What the hell, he is totally different now. What type of fighting style is that? I sense no increase in his chakra yet all his attacks are much stronger now"_ thought Jeff.

"_It's just as I thought. This style is perfect for strong straight forward attackers like him. The more power he puts into his punches the more momentum he gives off which allows me to use that and strike him with the same amount of power he gives off" _thinks Naruto. "_One day I'm going to have to try this on obaasan Tsunade"_ thinks Naruto.

Jeff charges Naruto and throws a left punch Naruto sides steps it then wraps both his arm around the punch and pushes him forward in the direction he was going, but then grabs him and pulls him back towards him and flings him to the opposite side to the ground.

Naruto charges toward Jeff, "_Not this time"_ thinks Jeff as he quickly send a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head. Naruto quickly does a split kicking Jeff's free foot sending him to the ground hard.

"Shit my ball's are cracked I think" says Jeff as he holds unto his genitals with both hands. "What fighting style is that?" Jeff asks.

"This is called **Tai chi**" Naruto says calmly as he charges forward swinging his arm in a circular motion. He comes forward swinging first with an open palm right and left in which Jeff blocks both. Naruto then calms with a right open palm uppercut in which he connects followed by a left palm to his gut. Jeff swings wildly with a left punch to Naruto's face in which he ducks and rotates shoving his right shoulder to Jeff sternum followed quickly with a right elbow to the same spot. As soon as the elbow connects with the same arm he delivers a right forearm strike at the very same spot. Naruto quickly swings both arm and strike with closed forearm hard into Jeff's body sending him away ten feet into the air landing hard into the ground.

Jeff starts to get up and sticks his left middle finger up at Naruto. "Suck my d…." says Jeff before he passes out on the ground.

Naruto stares at Jeff's body until he hears clapping sounds. "Well well, not bad kid but you will never beat me" said a voice coming from the opposite side of the woods.

On the opposite side was T.J. walking towards Jeff to examine his brother. "_Tsk I can't believe you lost to this kid. Seems like there is more to meets the eye on this kid"_ thinks T.J. as he looks at Jeff.

"_Hmm I wonder what he can do" _Naruto thinks to himself as he prepares himself.

"Ok let's begin" says T.J. as he makes a couple of hand signs. "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu)**" shouts T.J.

**Hey I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Took me some time to figure out how I wanted that fight scene to go. Please review, I love to read your comments. Next chapter up in about a week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, sorry for the holdup. I am very proud of the last chapter and I got to say I got an unexpected good feedback from it. Your reviews mean a lot to me. In actuality they give me the confidence I need to try to make the best damned story I can. So please enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Sword of the Jinchuuriki**

Battlefield

Chapter 5:

Two men stared across the field towards one another with determined eyes. One was a man of 27 in age with tattoos covering his body wearing a red robe. He had short brown hair as well as a thick mustache and beard that made him seem older then he actually was. The other person was a teenager of about 16 years of age with a black and orange jumpsuit with spiky blond hair. He had blue emerald eyes that showed no fear. The two just stared at one another for a few moments. The teen was breathing a little deeply as he had just finished beating the other man's brother. T.J. stared at the young man in disbelief as he witness Naruto defeating his brother.

"_This kid beat my brother"?_ T.J. asked himself even though he already knew the answer. "_He doesn't look like anything special yet he beat him. Jeff must have gone easy on him, but I won't make that same mistake_" thought T.J.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu)**" shouts T.J.

T.J. then bring his hand to his face in a circle shape surrounding his mouth as a series of small fireballs come out of his mouth racing towards Naruto.

"_Dam here we go_" thought Naruto has he moved into the Fireballs dodging left and right till he jumped up in the air.

"_Perfect" _thought T.J. as he took out a kunai from under his robe and throws it at Naruto. The kunai hits Naruto in his stomach with a thud sound as he falls to the ground.

"That will teach you, you little piece of shit" T.J. says with a smile until the falling body of Naruto turns into a log with a kunai stuck on to it.

"_What a __**Substitution Jutsu**_" thinks T.J. with an annoyed look on him. T.J. quickly scans the field looking for the real Naruto.

Naruto then quickly comes over to T.J. left side and starts to throw punches to his face. T.J. dodges a couple and blocks the other. He quickly backs away and pulls out some shurikens. He quickly tosses three of them at Naruto. Naruto sees them coming and channels chakra into his feet and jumps high into the air.

"_Damn I should not have done that_" Naruto thinks as he sees T.J. throwing more shuriken into the air.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto shouts as he made the correct hand sign. A clone appears on the ground and quickly jumps toward Naruto with his hand out. Naruto holds out his hand and grabs the clone's hand spinning him in midair to avoid the shurikens and rockets him down to the ground opposite the field of T.J. as the clone poofs away in the air.

T.J. looks in shock at the boy's quick reaction and skill with anger. "Where are you" T.J. shouts out in frustration.

"Right here" says Naruto as he jumps out from a bush behind T.J. and rushes towards him with a kunai in his right hand. Naruto takes a swing to T.J. face as T.J. quickly ducks then leas back pulling out a katana from the back of his robe.

Naruto quickly rushes again slashing here and there over T.J. but he blocks all of them with his sword.

"_Shit he's got me on the defense backpedaling, I need to make some room between us" _thinks T.J.

Meanwhile in a warm room inside the club a man and two women were busy enjoying themselves on a bed with not a care in the world.

"Oh yes please go on, that feels so good" said the white hair man as each women was kissing and licking his chest as the man had each hand on top of their heads and was helping them proceed to go lower down his body.

"Do you really like it" ask one of the girls who rose her head up and wore nothing but a pink thong.

"You better believe it "said the man with a huge grin on his face. "If you don't believe it check it out yourself" he said.

Both girls looked down and saw that there was something rising beneath his pants.

"Oh I think he is enjoying this a lot" said the other girl who was also wearing nothing but a black thong on. She then slowly bent down and grabbed the object softly with her hand making the man let a soft groan out. She then slid her hand up and down it which made the man moan louder.

"Oh my it's nice and hard" said the girl with the black thong with a smile.

"Why don't we pull it out of those dark pants and let it see the light" the girl with the pink thong said.

"Oh by all means don't let me stop you from having fun" the man replied with a huge grin on his face.

Both girls chuckled as the undid his pants and let his manhood out.

Jiraiya had a huge smile on his face till all of a sudden he sneezed.

"Bless you" the two girls said at once. "You're not sick are you" the pink thong girl said as both she and the other girl looked concern.

"No no ladies not at all" Jiraiya said tying to reassure the two of them. "_Great and I was about to hit a home run. Why did I sneeze all of a sudden?" _Jiraiya thought to himself.

"_Agh where are you Ero-sennin_" Naruto thinks to himself as he ducks from one of T.J. swings to his head. Naruto was not really losing but he was beginning to tire out a bit. He had already fought Jeff beforehand and now he was fighting T.J. who was fresh with energy since he did not fight yet. What makes it worse is he prefers long distant fighting while Naruto preferred up close battles prefer up close battles. Each timed Naruto closed in T.J. would do something to keep some distance from them.

"_Ugh come on think. Ero-sennin use to always say that I should be strong in my mind as well as body. What should I do?" _Naruto thought to himself. "_Come on think think. What was the whole point of this trip if I can't beat these guys? How can I beat the Akutski? How can I get Sasuke back? I can't run away, wait runaway that's it" _Naruto thinks. As soon as Naruto thinks this he jumps into the wilderness without a sound.

T.J. looks toward the area the boy ran off to with a puzzled look in his eye. "_Where the hell did he run off to? Did he give up?" _T.J. thinks.

"Hpm stupid brat" says T.J. as he turns around getting ready to get his brothers sleeping body and head back into the club.

As he turns around he hears a rustling sound come from a bush in front of him. He quickly grabs one of hi kunai's and throws it out towards the spot. He slowly walks toward the bush with his sword ready when a fox jumps out scared running away.

"Oh just a stupid fox" T.J. mutters as he sheaths his sword back into its saya cover. As he was about to turn around the bush disappeared in a white smoke and in its place was Naruto coming at T.J. with a right hook.

Naruto connects hard with T.J. jaw and sends him rearing. T.J. quickly backs up only to find himself being kicked in the back. He quickly turns around to see the Naruto that kicked him. As he steadies his gaze another punch connects to his left face then his right.

"_Ah Fuck it was a trick when he went into the woods. He created a bunch of clones to surround me so I could not escape. He must have figured out I prefer far distant combats then up close" _thought T.J.

This kept going on for a minute till T.J. had gathered a large amount of chakra and jumped high in the air throwing down a smoke bomb to the ground.

"Hey where did he go" said one Naruto. "I don't know didn't you see where he went" said another Naruto. "How can I see with all this smoke" said another Naruto as the clones started coughing from the smoke. "Well we can't let him escape or Ero-sennin will be mad at us. Hey where is Ero-sennin" said all the Naruto's at once.

"Achoo, ahcoo" sneezed Jaraiya. Jaraiya had been sneezing a fit for the last 5 minutes straight. The girls were worried that he was sick and they did not want to get sick themselves as they stopped "playing" with him. To make it worse he could not control his **Henge **anymore because of all the sneezing. As soon as he turned back to his old self the girls screamed and started to put back on their clothes leaving the room beating his head in with the pillows while shouting out "old pervert".

The Sannin was mad as hell. Here he was in a room with two gorgeous girls. Everything was going right for him. He was heading into the promise land when all of a sudden……"Naruuuutttooooo" Jaraiya screams at the top of his lungs.

"There he is" one Naruto shout out pointing to the tree tops.

"_Shit they spotted me already" _thinks T.J. as he jumps from tree branch to tree branch trying to escape the hordes of Naruto's that was now following him. T.J. kept going for about a hundred yards as he spotted a lake nearby. "_That's where I'll make my stand" _T.J. thinks as he jumps down to the lake soon followed by the clones.

All of the Naruto's land down on the water using their chakra to stay standing on top of the water in battle position. They all look at T.J. ready to charge in when he takes a kunai and slits his finger.

"This was a fun game and all but it's time for you to die now" says T.J.

T.J. makes a couple of hand signs then with his finger that is bleeding slides it across his forearm and bring his palm down to the water shouting "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Jutsu)**".

A large white smoke appeared in front of the clones as each one covered their face instinctively. As the smoke cleared all the Naruto's looked shocked. Not shocked at what they saw but in what they did not see. T.J. was gone he was nowhere to be seen. At least that's what they thought.

All the Naruto's proceeded to walk carefully to the spot they last saw the tattooed man. As they approached they heard a gasp as they quickly turned around and saw one of the clones being dragged underwater.

"What was that" one of the clones asked. "I don't know I did not see anything" said another clone. They ran back to where the clone disappeared only to have another clone gasp and dragged underwater.

"Ok guys there is something underwater prepare yourselves" said one clone, but as soon as he said that a large figure came out of the water in front of him. It was a large water snake that was about 30 feet long and black in color. On top of the snakes head was T.J. directing the snake where to go. The snake looked at the Naruto in front of it and opened its mouth revealing its 4 foot long fangs. The snaked quickly lung at the Naruto and grabbed it in its mouth squeezing tightly till the clone poofed out of existence.

The other clones watched in terror but quickly got over it and charged the snake with their kunai's out and ready. Some clones came charging while others stayed back throwing their kunai's at it. The kunai's had no affect on the snake as the snake quickly swam to the first incoming of Naruto's and used its tail to knock them all out with one powerful fast swing making them all disappear. The snake then went under water and in mere moments came up behind the other Naruto's and took them all out.

"So I take it you're the real one" T.J. says pointing at the young man. "Are you prepared to die" the tattooed man says.

"I won't die till I become Hokage" Naruto says with a serious tone. Naruto then starts to concentrate releasing a massive amount of chakra.

"He's releasing a massive amount of chakra. How can he still have so much chakra left" What is he planning to do?" T.J. says softly to himself.

"_That chakra its Naruto's_" Jiraiya thinks to himself as he quickly hops out of the bed and runs out the room looking for the nearest exit of the building.

"_I'm so stupid. Here I was having some fun while Naruto is doing who knows what. Oh for Kami's sake I hope he is alright" _Jiraiya thinks has he runs out into the moonlight heading for the chakra signature of his student.

Naruto bites his dumb which then starts to bleed and does a couple of hand signs. He bring his palm down to the water as he shouts "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)**.

A large smoke appears in front of T.J. immediately as Naruto said those words. T.J. looks on in frustration waiting for the smoke to disappear.

"_Fuck it I'll attack him before the smoke clears, he won't know what hit him" _thinks T.J. T.J. quickly orders the snake to head on and attack. The snakes rushes forward with its mouth wide open when all of a sudden a large sword swings out from the smoke and slashes off one of the fangs of the snake. The snake quickly stops and looks forward in surprise (as well as T.J.) as the smoke clears away revealing what's beyond it.

In front of the snake was a toad that stood 50 feet tall. It had red brown colored skin with a blue kimono on. On its right hand it held out a sword that was held straight in front of him with a cigar pipe in his mouth.

"**EH WHO SUMMONS ME**" the giant toad bellows out.

"I summoned you boss" Naruto says while standing on top of the toads head.

"**EH NARUTO IS THAT YOU**" the boss toad ask.

"Yep it's me I could use your help up ahead Gamabunta" Naruto says while pointing forward.

Gamabunta looks ahead and eyes at the snake that just tried to sneak attack him. The giant toad takes his pipe out of his mouth and blows smoke at the snake before he puts the pipe back in his mouth.

"**SURE KID I COULD USE A NEW WALLET**" Gamabunta says.

T.J. looks up at the giant toad in fear. He was not expecting this at all. "_This kid is far more powerful and resourceful then I anticipated_" thinks T.J.

"Retreat we must retreat" T.J. shouts to the water snake as the snake quickly dives underwater and swims opposite from the toad.

Gamabunta smirks "**HOLD ON NARUTO, I'M GONNA JUMP"** says the toad. Naruto quickly sends chakra to his feet so he could stick on to the toad's skin. No sooner had he done this Gamabunta quickly jumps several hundred feet forward into the air. When Gamabunta lands he quickly turns around taking his sword in both hands and slashes down to the water with so much force and chakra that the water literally splits forming a valley revealing T.J. and the snake summons.

The snake quickly leaped out of the water with its mouth wide open towards the boss toad.

"**FOOL**" Gamabunta says as he leaps forward towards the snake and takes his sword across its mouth and slashes it forward splitting the whole snake's body in half.

"**ITS ALL UP TO YOU NOW KID**" says the boss toad as he disappears in a loud poof sound with white smoke as well as the body of the snake.

T.J. lands on the water looking around everywhere. He could not see more than 5 feet in front of him because of the smoke from the two summoning going back to the summons world. He kept looking around until he heard a wind sound from behind. He slowly turned around, just to see Naruto coming out of the smoke from above with a blue looking sphere swirling around his right hand giving off a large amount of chakra.

"**Rassengan" **shouts Naruto as he connects the jutsu on T.J. chest sending him flying away across the lake into the land slamming against a tree.

The sun was now rising slowly across the horizon as birds flew by sending chirping sounds. Naruto quietly walks over the water towards the shore looking at the body that now lay motionless against the tree. As he approached the body he heard some noises coming from the tree above. Naruto quickly looks up squinting a little as the sun's rays hits his eyes as he notice a figure drops to the ground. Naruto quickly gets into a battle stance ready to defend himself against this new opponent.

"Not bad" the other person said as he was tying the unconscious ninja to a tree. Naruto squinted and saw a man with a red vagrant's haori (similar to a kimono) and underneath was a green warrior's kimono, with matching hakama and wooden platforms. He had a huge scroll strapped to his back with long white hair.

"Ero-sennin" Naruto shouted pointing at the toad sage.

"Yeah what about it" Jaraiya asked still annoyed that Naruto used that nickname on him.

"Where have you been" Naruto shouts back at him.

"_Shit, I can't let him find out what I was doing"_ the toad sage thought to himself.

"Well Naruto I ran into a little trouble myself back at the club" Jiraiya says hoping Naruto will believe him.

"Oh yeah, what kind of trouble that the great toad sage had that kept him from helping his student" Naruto says sarcastically.

"Well you see I was attacked by these two beaut…. Uh strange looking women who locked me in a room trying to get information on Konoha's defense" Jiraiya tells Naruto.

"Really" Naruto ask?

"Yup" says Jiraiya. "_Bingo, hook line and sinker. He really can be gullible sometimes"_ Jiraiya thinks to himself with a little smirk. All of a sudden Jiraiya's hakama (pants) fall's to the ground. "_Darn I forgot to tie them" _Jiraiya thought.

"Hey why did your hakama fall down" ask Naruto with a curious look on his face.

"Well you see….." Jiraiya begins to say.

"You're lying" Naruto shouts pointing at the old pervert. "You were messing with the girls in there right. I'm going to kill you Naruto says as he rushes toward Jiraiya.

"_Hmm in a time like this there is only one thing to do, and that's to runnnnn" _Jiraiya thinks to himself as he lifts his hakama up and runs away from Naruto as fast as he can as the boy chases him while cursing in the air with his fist up in the air.

It was still early in the morning as the sun was rising over the horizons. The wind blew gently in the air while birds flew about landing on a certain large compound area. There were very few people out mostly just walking around the compound making sure the area was secure of any trespassers. No one dared though trespass the area as everyone knew the people behind were some of the mightiest warriors in the village. Inside at the west wing on the second floor was a room that was decorated with stuffed animals and books and scrolls that surrounded the area. In the middle of the room was a large Queen Size bed with four large pillows. The sheets were plain white with but a few flowers here and there. To the foot of the bed was a wooden chest filled with different weapons and accessories. To the right side of the room against the wall was a desk that overlooked the window. On the desk was a blank scroll that was laying beside a picture. On the picture were three kids of about 12 in age with an adult above them who was about 27 in age. To the far left of the desk was a doorway that led into the bathroom. Coming from the bathroom you can hear sounds of water running from a shower head.

Inside the bathroom was a lone figure underneath the shower head. It was a women of about 5' 4" in height. She was washing her naked body with a pink sponge in her hand. She slowly took the sponge and wiped her neck going down to her breast. For a 16 year old she had rather large breast which were about a 36 C. She slowly scrubbed her breast and slowly wiped her perky pink nipples. She then brought the sponge to her flat stomach and made circular motions around it as she giggled from the ticklish sensation. She then proceeded to wash her strong legs with long strokes. There was not a hair on those lean legs of her. It was something she was proud of. She then proceeded to reach back and scrub her backside. She had a back that most men screamed for to have on their girl. One of her friends had commented saying that whenever she walked by men heads turn just to see that ass.

She smiled at the memory and continued to wash herself. She took a step forward and let the water runs down her long black hair. She let the water run along her entire naked body flowing down seamlessly. She raised her head and closed her eye and let the water hit her face. It felt good on her. She enjoyed these peaceful showers every morning. It helped to clear her head. She opened her eyes as she just thought of something. Her pure white eyes seemed to dance with joy. "_Naruto-kun will be coming back home soon"_ thought Hinata.

**

* * *

**

**Wow that was a tough chapter for me to write. Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and comments. Next chapter in about a week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone Jorge-same back with a new chapter. I am very happy to get all the new reviews and influx of new readers. I really get a joy reading my email as seeing people giving me reviews and author alerts and all that good stuff. Anyway I really do read your reviews and I take that to heart when I write a new chapter. With all that said I present you this chapter with that in mind. I like to give a shout out to my friend Eileen who acted as my Beta reader for this chapter.**

**Sword of the Jinchuuriki**

Chapter 6: Revelations

Jiraiya woke up to discover that Naruto was not around. He first checked to see first if Jeff and T.J. were still knocked out and tied up. Once he was sure he walked around the woods looking for the teenager. After a few minutes of walking he recognizes the chakra of the boy and proceeded to follow it. He came upon the lake where Naruto had fought T.J. and saw the boy there. Naruto was standing on top of the water bent down slightly and was performing a kata.

"_I recognize that. It's the technique that the old monk tried to teach him. When did he learn it? He was horrible at it, he could not _calm_ himself down or have the patients to learn it_" Jaraiya said to himself. He watched closely without saying a word with disbelief.

Naruto was standing in the middle of the lake trying to put his mind in a state of stillness. He breathed slowly and deeply and started to raise his hands up then waived them in front of him in a circular motion. Each time he did that he would throw a punch in one direction then an elbow in another direction but in sudden bursts that sent waves of water away from him. He slowly twists his body to the left then burst out with a palm strike that sent a larger wave away from him. He started to do the motions faster which sent out constant waves to the shore. It looked as if a storm was coming from the very lake. Naruto started to make circular motions with his hands in front of him that caused the very water to circle around him as if it was making a protective wall for him. In one instant Naruto quickly let his hands go in different directions that made the water explode around him causing a little shower to fall around him that made a rainbow appear.

Jaraiya stared in disbelief. In front of his eyes Naruto had just performed the kata for Tai Chi. "_I guess that is how he was able to defeat the brothers. He has improved more than I thought"_ Jaraiya thought as he walked towards Naruto.

"Hey lets go, it's time we question these guys and get some answers and the sword" Jaraiya called out to Naruto with a big smile on his face. He was very proud of the boy but he did not want to tell him.

"Yosh" was Naruto's reply as he went to meet the old sage. "_I can feel it, I'm getting stronger" _Naruto thought.

It had taken Naruto and Jiraiya a couple of hours to convince them to give them the sword. The brothers knew that they could not take on the Akutski if they decide to look for it themselves. Also they 

had heard of Jiraiya and knew him to be a legendary man with honor. They would trust the sword with him.

"Ok we will tell you where the sword is" T.J. said

"Nani, you don't have the sword?" Naruto shouted before Jiraiya could speak.

"Of course not, we are not stupid to carry that around with us" Jeff said with a grin.

"Ok so where is it" Naruto asked.

The brothers then told Naruto and Jiraiya where the location of the sword was and how it can only be taken obtained during the first of May when the seals in the cave are at its weakest. After they enter the cave they must also defeat the guardian of the sword.

"Great so we have to wait for next year. So we came out with nothing" Naruto said.

"Would you quit complaining" Jiraiya said.

"I would not say without anything" T.J. said as he reached to the back of his robe and pulled out a scroll.

"Here you go" said T.J. as he handed the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto took the scroll while Jiraiya walked next to him looking at it.

"What's in the scroll" Jiraiya asked the two brothers.

"We don't know, only a Jinchuuriki can open it" said Jeff.

"Ah so it's a blood scroll" Jiraiya said.

Naruto then looked at Jiraiya with a questioned look in his eyes. Jiraiya knew exactly what Naruto wanted to do and just shrugged his shoulders. Naruto bit his thumb and ran the blood along the seal of the scroll. The seal disappeared into ash. Naruto opened the scroll only to be knocked out instantly.

Jiraiya caught Naruto before he hit the ground. "What happened" Jiraiya screamed with rage towards the brothers.

"We do not know, this is the first time the scroll has been open" T.J. said with fear in his eyes.

"If anything has happened to him you both will pay with your lives" Jiraiya said letting out a lot of killer intent that scared both brothers.

Naruto opened both his eyes to find that he was lying on the ground.

"_What happened"_ he thought to himself as he slowly got up.

Naruto looked around and saw he that he was in a field filled with grass and bushes. Ahead of him was an old looking dojo. It was a small dojo made of wood where the walls were painted in white. Naruto looked around and only saw more and more grass fields as far as he can see. Seeing as the dojo seemed to be the only habitual place around he walked towards it. He approached the old wooden porch and paused and looked around.

"Hello is anyone there" Naruto called out.

He heard nothing so he proceeded up the three steps. Each step creaked as it seemed that it would give in to his weight. Naruto walked onto the landing and headed out back. In the back of the dojo was a beautiful garden filled with different flowers and a small pond with fishes swimming in it. Beyond the garden Naruto could see a forest of bamboo trees. Some of the Bamboo trees were cut in half diagonally. Still Naruto saw or heard no one but the gentle blowing of the wind. Naruto noticed a doorway and proceeded to head that way. As he approached the doorway he took off his sandals and entered the dojo. The dojo was decorated with real and wooden swords everywhere. Around the room was also various scrolls each preaching about honor and the bushido way. Naruto looked at the various Katana's admiring the craftsmanship that was put into these works of art. Each sword had a different saya cover with different designs on them. Some had emblems of a Dragon while others had emblems of trees.

"So you have finally come" said a voice from the far end of the room.

Naruto quickly turned to the direction of the voice wondering why he did not felt his presence.

"Who are you, where am I. Where is Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked immediately.

The figured walked slowly towards Naruto without saying a word. Naruto could see he was a man of about 6'2" tall wearing a black kimono with straw sandals. His hair was also black which he worn in a ponytail. What caught Naruto's attention was that he had been carrying a long samurai sword still sheath by his right side.

Naruto got into a defensive stance reading to grab his kunai.

"Who are you, where am I?" Naruto asked again but louder this time.

The person stopped within ten feet of Naruto.

"My name is Miyamoto Musashi, and you are inside the world of the scroll you have just opened" the figure said bowing deeply in front of Naruto.

"I'm where?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"You have been chosen to wield the sword. But in order to wield it you must be trained. I will train you in the **Niten-ryu sword style**" said the man.

"Your going to train me" Naruto said when he just thought of something.

"_Why does his name sound so familiar? Where have I heard it before"_ Naruto thought.

"How long will this training be"? Naruto asked curiously.

"The training will last for ten years" the man said.

"Whaaaaaaatttt, I can't stay here for ten years" Naruto shouted.

"Do not worry yourself Jinchuuriki, ten years here will be but 2 minutes in your world" the man said.

"So this must be like some advance form of **Genjutsu **where years in it are only minutes in the real world" Naruto thought.

Naruto thought it over and figured he had nothing to lose.

"Lets start" Naruto said.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Jiraiya hovering over him with a worried look.

"Naruto are you ok" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah I'm ok" Naruto said while getting up with the help of the pervy sage.

"How long have I been out" Naruto ask.

"You were out for 2 minutes" Jiraiya said with worry in his voice.

"_Wow I've been knocked out for only two minutes yet I received 10 years worth of training in __**Kenjutsu" **_Naruto thought.

**Elsewhere**

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)**" was shouted out as several kunai's were knocked away from what appeared to be a whirling vortex.

"Very good you have improved a lot" said a teenager of 17 years of age. He was about 5'7" tall. He had long black hair and wore a white and black kimono. What stood out most about him was his white pupil less eyes.

"Thank you cousin, but I must thank you for that. You have taught me quite a bit" said a soft female voice as she was panting and drenched in sweat. She had long black hair that went down her back. She wore a baggy purple and white hoodie with blue pants. Just like the other teenager she also had white pupil less eyes.

"I cannot take all the credit Lady Hinata. You have been training hard on your own these last couple of years. I just gave you a few pointers and you have done the rest" said the boy with a smile on his face.

"Neji I have told you already, you do not have to call me Lady Hinata. Just call me Hinata" she said with a blush to her face.

"I am sorry but some habits are hard to let go" Neji said with a small smile on his face. He reached to the ground below him and picked up a towel and tossed it toward the girl.

"Thank you" she said as she caught the towel and proceeded to walk towards the porch to sit down.

"Hinata may I speak with you" Neji said as he was standing over the young lady.

"Of course cousin please sit down" Hinata said as she looked at her cousin.

Neji looked at Hinata with a smile as he spoke, "I hear he will be coming back soon, are you excited".

"Who are you talking about cousin?" Hinata said pretending she did not know what her cousin was talking about.

Neji's smile deepened as he softly said the name" Naruto".

"Hinata started to blush and then played with her fingers. She did not know why only Naruto caused her to react this way.

"I see from your expression that you are happy" Neji chuckled.

"He is a good man and I hope you can finally get over your shyness towards him and tell him how you feel. But do remember that he may still love Sakura. Please be careful" Neji said.

Hinata looked into his eyes and saw that he was speaking from the heart. He truly did care for her. Three years ago he did not really talked to her at all. It's funny; Naruto was the one that made Neji think differently after their battle in the chunnin exams 3 years ago.

"Perhaps your right cousin, but I do not know what I will do yet" Hinata said while looking at the ground.

"Well think about it." Neji said while walking away. "I have to get ready for my mission; we'll talk later when I come back".

Hinata just sat there contemplating what her cousin just had told her. She knew that Naruto loved Sakura yet she never gave him a second thought. She sighed to herself. "_Maybe I should have told him how I felt before he left"_ she thought to herself.

Hinata got up and walked out to the garden and sat down beside a cherry tree looking up at the sky. She remembered the first time she saw Naruto. It was back at the academy when they were younger. He would always mess up in the different ninja skills they were being taught. Every one used to make fun of him. She had felt bad for him but he would never give up. She admired that. If he failed he would try twice as harder the next time. Even though he tried he still was the last in over all grades. It was doubtful that he was going to graduate. She was happy that he had graduated and became a gennin though. Everyone besides her was surprised, that the dead last of the class became a ninja. 

During the chunnin exams he surprised everyone again by defeating her teammate Kiba, and then later evens her own cousin Neji who was considered a genius. Later on that day Naruto was also a vital help in the protection of the village against the sound and sand ninja's invasion of their village. Naruto proved to everyone that **hard work can beat natural talent**. He was getting the respect he longed for and the respect she always knew he deserved. Naruto had changed many people's presumption of things. He also helped her out as well. She used to think of herself as a failure until he gave her the courage to continue on; to not to give up, that was her nindo, her ninja way.

A smile went on her face as she remembered Naruto defending her against Neji's verbal assaults on her. It was a happy moment for her that he was defending her. Even though it was just something out of friendship it did show that he cares for her.

"Where are you Naruto" she said softly to herself looking up into the sky seeing a cloud that looked like his face with a big grin.

**Two Days Later**

Naruto and Jiraiya walked along the road with happy expressions on their faces. In front of them the sun was setting in the horizons as they saw the wall that protected there village. After two and a half years they were finally home. Everything about them was the same except that Naruto was wearing an orange cloak over his clothes that covered hi whole body and head while carrying a large scroll on his back. They still had to wait to get the sword that the brothers had hidden which could only be accessed once a year in cave on the boundary of the fire and wind country. When it was time Naruto and Jiraiya would both go to retrieve the sword. Even though they could not get the sword they had gotten something else that Naruto was very pleased with.

"I still can't believe you received training from Miyamoto" Jiraiya said while looking down at Naruto as they walked toward the village.

"Um Ero-sennin the name sounds familiar but who is he exactly" Naruto asked.

"You fool he was the greatest swordsmen in all of the five great nations. He has never lost a battle" Jiraiya said as the two walked into the gates of Konoha.

Naruto looked surprised. He knew he had heard the name before but he did not know he was that important. Naruto was excited, he promised himself that as soon as he was settled in he would buy himself a sword and see if he really retained all that training he received.

Naruto looked into the clear night sky as the two walked toward the Hokage building. Though it was dark outside nothing seemed different about the village, his village, his home. He looked around until something caught his attention. He immediately ran up a pole and looked at mount Hokage. There was a new face on it that was not there before that brought a smile to face. It was the face of Tsunade, the current and 5th Hokage who Naruto considered to be a mother figure to him.

"_Don't worry Ba-chan I'll keep my promise and become Hokage" _Naruto thought with a smile.

The streets were clear as most of the villagers were already home getting ready to go to bed. Inside a two floor story building a certain girl looked out to the stars and moon extending her hand out with a look on her face as if she was contemplating something. She was of sixteen years of age with pink hair that fell to her shoulders with bright green eyes. She wore a red night gown that fell below her knees. She turned away from the window and headed back towards her bed that was covered in white sheets with pictures of the sakura tree. She proceeded to lie on her bed but then decided not to as she turned her head towards her dresser that was beside her bed.

She looked to the picture that was on her dresser. It was the last thing she had of either of them to remember. Her eyes locked on the boy to the left with his raven black hair and eyes. When she thought about it she could not believe that he was the one she used to always try to impress and support. But at the same time he was the one that had tore her world from her. She had let him get the best of her. He had broken her heart in a way she never knew possible. She never saw this coming in a hundred years. If she knew this was going to happen she would had ran away herself a long time ago to avoid the pain. Tears from both her eyes falling down her face as she recalled the boy she used to love. She remembered the night he left the village and her catching him and pleading for him not to leave. She had begged him with her whole heart but he rejected her and knocked her out unconscious leaving her on a cold bench as he walked away from her and the whole village to seek power to avenge his family. She never thought she would ever get over him till one day she just finally let go. She finally realized he was not the best one for her. It had been three years since that day and she was finally picking up the pieces to her life, putting her heart back together. "Sasuke" she said softly to herself as she let the tears flow freely down her face.

She then looked at the blond boy with blue eyes to the right of the picture frame. She smiled when she looked at his face but then felt pain and tears even more then she had for the other boy. He was the one who had done everything for her, but she was too blind to see that. He had put his own life on the line for her several times including to try to retrieve Sasuke for her. She thought he was annoying back then, always ignoring him or rejecting him whenever he asked her out, but when she thought about it, he was the best for her. He truly cared for and gave her anything she asked. He had accepted her for who she was. She did not have to pretend to be someone she was not to only try to get someone to like her. But he was gone to. He had left to train with Master Jaraiya, one of the legendary Sannn. It was too late for her to tell him how she felt. If it was not for the fact that she was so sad she would have laughed. She did not see any of this coming. "Naruto I love you" Sakura said softly as she pressed her head softly to her pillow crying softly.

**Well that was tough. Anyway please review and tell me your thoughts, I would love to know if ya like where I'm heading with this. More surprises coming up in about a week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone Jorge-sama here, sorry for the delay. I have been working a lot and had a lot on my mind. I recently went to the Japanese Anime Festival in NYC. It was great, had a lot of fun. I would like to give a shout out to everyone that was there for the fan fiction panel. I talked to a couple of ya and besides for one big mouth you guys are great. Shout out to my friend Jermaine who gave me a couple of ideas for this chapter. Please enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Sword of the Jinchuuriki**

It's great to be home

Chapter 7:

Naruto laid down on his side overlooking the village on Mount Hokage above the Fourth Hokages head. This was his favorite spot in the village. He always felt more calm and more sure of himself here. The area always seemed to bring a smile to himself but now he had a smile on for a different reason. He was now at the place that he called home, but staring out into the night sky he felt pain. It was a different kind of pain though. It was the type filled with love. He was finally home where he had people he cared for and loved. He was finally at the place he felt he belonged. His mind quickly thought of all his friends that he had left two and a half years ago. Tears rolled down his face, tears of happiness. He could not wait to see his friends again. He wondered what type of changes took place over them. After all he himself was different from when he was last here. He was taller now and he felt he was not as brash as he once were.

"_It's great to be home_. _It's so peaceful up here. Maybe one day I'll ask Hinata to come up here and enjoy the view with me. I'll bet she would love this view. Eh what am I thinking, why am I thinking of her" _thought Naruto as he closed his eyes.

* * *

It was late at night but Jiraiya saw a light on at the Hokage's office so he knew someone was still there. He walked up the stairs to the second floor and then the hallways leading to the office. He was excited, it has been a long time since he last saw his friend. He walked up to the door and took a deep breath and then knocked on it.

"Who the hell is it this late at night? It better be good" a female voice call out from behind the door.

Suddenly the door was quickly opened. Standing in front of Jiraiya was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her late twenties(but in actuality was in her early 50's) standing at 5'7" tall with blond hair that reached to her shoulder and hazelnut eyes. She wore a white kimono that showed off her 36 DD chest, with black pants. Over her kimono she wore a long green robe. She had a frown on her face at first but when she saw the old man in front of her, her face quickly soften up.

"Jiraiya is that really you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course it is" Jiraiya said walking towards the woman with a smile on his face as he gives her a hug.

The two hugged for a minute till they finally broke apart and the woman motioned to Jiraiya to take a seat. Jiraiya nodded and sat down on the chair. He looked around the room noticing that not much has changed. The room was about 15 feet by 15 feet with three doorways. One led to the hallway which Jiraiya had came through, the other led to a private bathroom and the other led to a private library with classified information that only the Hokage could enter. At the back of the room was a large window that overlooked the village. In front of the window was her desk and chair and two other chairs in front in which Jiraiya was sitting on. The woman walked around the desk and sat down on the chair. She opened one of her drawers in her desk and pulled out a bottle of Sake and two cups.

"Would you like a drink" she asked the old man.

"Yes I would Tsunade, eh Godaime Hokage" Jiraiya replied joking around.

She smiled as she poured the contents into both cups and handed him one.

"Kenpai" they both cheered and drank the contents of there cups.

"So how has things been here in the village" Jiraiya asked.

"It's been two quiet without Naruto here. Hey where is the brat anyway? I wanted to see him. I missed that little twerp" Tsunade said with a frown on her head looking at the old perv.

"Don't worry he is OK, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for now" Jiraiya said.

"Is that so? Well how did the training go for him?" Tsunade asked while pouring more sake into there cups.

"Very well, the kid has come a long way" Jiraiya replied with a smile on his face. He has improved all of his old Jutsu's as well as increased his chakra and chakra reserves at least two folds.

"Really?" Tsunade replied remembering that Naruto already had a large amount of chakra to begin with.

He has also improved his Taijuts greatly as well. Skill wise I would say he is between a high level Chuunin to a low level Jounin right now" Jiraiya said.

"But while his battle skills has improved, he still has a long way to go in being strategic. He's still a little hasty, but somehow once he is in battle he seems to wing it and comes up with some good strategy's. Like Kakashi says Naruto is the the most unpredictable ninja" Jiraiya said.

For the next two hours Jiraiya explained the training that Naruto received including the events that happened a week ago. The two laughed as Jiraiya told stories on some of Naruto's mishaps and smiled brightly on Naruto's achievements. After two hours both of them were already drunk having drank three bottles of sake and one bottle of shochu together.

"You should go to bed" Jiraiya said to Tsunade as she got up from her chair trying to keep her balance.

"You should as well" Tsunade said walking around her desk and falling to the ground till Jiraiya catches her.

"Maybe I should take you to bed" Jiraiya said to her with a smile on his face as he gives her a wink.

"Get away from me you old perv" Tsunade replied angrily pushing the toad sage off her.

"Hey, you never know when you may get another shot like this you old hag" Jiraiya said instantly wishing he did not say that.

The moment he uttered those words he saw a fist fly directly to his face knocking him clear across her table into the window down two stories high to the ground below. Tsunade walked out the room gingerly shaking her head from left to right mumbling words of "Old perv, he will never learn". He had better not had turn Naruto into a perv as well.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun rays on his eyes. He had slept the entire night at Mount Hokage. He opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed that it was still early in the morning and no one was out yet. He got up slowly and stretched out his limbs letting out a big yawn. Once again he smiled overlooking the scenery before him. The sun was just rising to the east as the shadows of the village looked like it was running away from the rising sun. Wind gently blew through the air ruffling Naruto's orange cloak. Naruto stood straight and took a deep breath as the sun shined over him casting a blinding light from his orange wardrobe.

"_Hmm what should I do first_"? Naruto thought to himself as his stomach all of a sudden growled.

"_Well I guess that answers that question. I been dreaming of the day that I would eat Ichiraku Ramen again"_ Naruto thought to himself with a smile as he got up, put on his hooded cloak covering his head and proceeded to jump down the mountain from plateau to plateau till he reached the ground floor. Once he got to the ground he ran toward the direction of his favorite restaurant.

After running for about five minutes Naruto had stopped in front of a restaurants that was covered halfway from the ceiling down by curtains. Outside was a sign that read Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto smiled and walked over to the restaurant as he pulled one of the curtains aside to look in. Inside was a bar with 15 stools. Behind the bar was a small kitchen with two people adding or mixing various ingredients into pots. On the walls were various pictures of ramen and pictures of different customers. Naruto smiled as he saw an old picture of himself gulping down a bowl of ramen.

"Come in come in, please have a seat" a middle aged man in about his late forties with a white chef's uniform and hat with a blue apron said.

Naruto nodded and sat down on one of the stools as a young women in her early twenties handed him a menu. She looked exactly the same to Naruto. She was about 5'5" tall wearing a white chef uniform with a blue apron as well. She had brown hair and eyes with a white bandanna on her head. She smiled and explained the day's special to Naruto. She looked at him funny thinking she recognize him but could not place where.

"I'll have a extra large Miso ramen with pork cutlets with the works" Naruto said.

The old man smiled when he heard this. "You heard the customer Ayame, get his order ready".

"Yes right away father" said the young lady as she began to place a skillet down on the stove.

A few minutes later Ayame came back with a large bowl of ramen.

"Here you go, please enjoy" she said.

"Itadakimasu" Naruto said as he broke apart a set of chopsticks and started to eat the ramen.

After eating 5 bowls of ramen, Naruto sat back and let out a sigh of satisfaction while patting his stomach.

"Teuchi your ramen is the best anywhere" Naruto said.

"Thank you but I have never seen you before here, who are you?" the ramen chef asked, as he looked at the hooded figure.

"What you don't recognize me, here let me give you a hand" Naruto said as he pulled the hood to the back of his head revealing his face.

"Naruto!" both Ayame and Teuchi both screamed out in surprise.

Naruto smiled and stuck out two fingers in a "V" shape for the indication of victory.

"Yep the one and only" Naruto said.

"So your back from your training with Master Jiraiya. From the looks of it you do appear stronger and more mature" said the chef.

"I do don't I" Naruto replied with a smile on his face as he takes both his hands and place them in the back of his head.

They all laugh as Naruto said that, remembering the kid who always displayed so much confidence in himself.

"Well I have to go and see Ba-chan Tsunade, how much do I owe you pops" Naruto asked while pulling out a wallet in the shape of a toad.

"Its on the house" said the chef.

"Think of it as our welcome home gift Naruto" said Ayame.

"Thanks a lot" said Naruto as he got up put his hood back on and left the restaurant.

"_It was great seeing them again. Teuchi was actually the first person to accept me for who I was. When no one wanted to sell me food he was the only one that would" _Naruto thought to himself as he walked to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto had made his way up the Hokage tower and into the hallways till he stopped in front of the door that led into the Hokage's office. Naruto knocked twice on the door waiting for a response. After a minute of no response Naruto knocked again only this time a little harder.

"Go away whoever it is" a female voice said from behind the door.

Naruto smiled as he recognize the voice to be the Hokage's. This time Naruto knocked twice as hard on the door.

"Who the fuck is it that wants me to kick there ass" said Tsunade as she pulls the door open to see a 5'7" person covered in a orange cloak and hood.

"Who are you?" the Hokage screamed at the individual until she saw the person's blue eyes.

"Naruto? Naruto its you" said the Hokage as she hugs the teen.

"Hello Ba-chan, I'm back" said Naruto as he returned the hug with a smile on his face.

"Please come in" Tsunade said as she led him in her office.

Naruto sat down on one of the chairs in front of her desk pulling back his hood while she sat down on her chair behind her desk. The Hokage moved some of the stacks of papers that were on top of her desk so she could get a good look at the teen. He was definitely taller then he used to be and his eyes now showed a sense of calm in them. He definitely looked more mature then he used to be.

"Well Naruto, Jiraiya has told me already about your training last night. He says that you have improved a lot but I would like to see how much for my own eyes" Tsunade said.

"No problem Ba-chan I'll pass any test you throw at me" Naruto said while Tsunade faced tighten up ready to explode at being called grandmother.

"After all I am going to be Hokage" Naruto said with a grin as he took out a necklace that was under his jumpsuit that had a gem on it.

Tsunade face immediately calmed down as she remember that it was her who had gave Naruto that necklace. She had given it to him when she lost a bet to him. She had bet that he would not be able to master the **Rassengan Jutsu, **an "A" rank jutsuin a week. Not only did he master it but he also saved her life with it as well. The necklace was very valuable for two reasons. One for obvious reasons was that it was worth a lot of money. The second was that it belonged to her grandfather the First Hokage.

"Well you still have a long way to go brat but I know you can do it" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Well first things first, here are your papers that issues as an active shinobi once again to the village" Tsunade said as she handed Naruto a couple of papers.

"This is also for you Naruto. Even though you have not been in the village you have been training for the sake of the village and have uncovered some more information about the Akatuski which is ranked under "S"class. This is payment for 2 and a half years" Tsunade said as she held out a envelope to him.

Naruto grabbed the envelope and opened it looking in awe at the amount that was given him.

"Don't spend it all on ramen" Tsunade said as she recalled the teen love for the dish.

"I won't but I was wondering if you can help me with something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh what is it?" the Hokage asked.

"I'm wondering if you can help me find a place to live? When I left, the Landlord had informed me he could not hold my old apartment" Naruto said.

"OK no problem, I'll help you find a new apartment" Tsunade said.

"No, I would like to buy my own land, big enough for a house and space to have my own training ground" Naruto said with a smile on.

"_Wow he wants his own land. Looks like he has gotten mature" _the Hokage thought.

"OK Naruto I will see what is available" she said.

"Thank you I appreciate that, ummm I was wondering how have my friends been doing?" Naruto ask.

"Well they all have been doing excellent. They have all been promoted to Chuunin now except for Neji who is a Jounin. I am very proud of all of them" Tsunade said.

"_There all Chuunin. Neji is a Jounin. Wow looks like everyone has improved since I left. I'm still just a Genin"_ Naruto thought to himself with his head down till a thought came into his mind.

"How has Hinata been doing" Naruto ask shortly afterwards.

"_Wait why did I ask that"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Did you say Hinata?" asked Tsunade seeming confused.

"Ummm yeah I was wondering if she ummm ever got over her shyness" Naruto quickly said.

"_Hmmmm I heard that she likes Naruto, but has Naruto finally opened his eyes towards her. Wait till he sees how she filled out"_ Tsunade thinks to herself with a big smile on.

"Hey what's that smile for?" Naruto ask.

"Oh nothing, but Hinata has come a long way. She is a wonderful asset to the village" the Hokage said.

Naruto smiled at the news of this, yet he was wondering why was he so concerned with Hinata.

_'Sure she is my friend but why have I been thinking of her. Have Ero-sennin been right about her"_ Naruto thought to himself as he felt a shiver go through his body.

The two kept talking for thirty more minutes in which they laughed a lot. The two had missed each other and they were using the time to reacquaint themselves with one another.

"Well Naruto I'm afraid that I have a meeting in 5 minutes" Tsunade said.

"No problem, I'll comeback another time to find out what's available" Naruto said.

The two looked at each other with smiles on there faces as Naruto turned and headed out the office.

* * *

After 5 minutes had passed a knock was heard at the door.

"_Oh it must be them, there right on time"_ Tusnade thought.

"Come in" said the Hokage.

The door opened to reveal three individuals. One was a female about 5'4" tall with long black hair and white eyes She wore a purple and white hoodie with blue pants. The other two were both male. Both were 5'7" tall. One of them had a green trench coat with a hood on with dark black shades that made it difficult to tell any expressions on his face. The other boy had shaggy black hair with red face paint below his eyes with black vest and pants. With him was a white dog that looked like a large wolf.

"You called for us Lady Hokage" asked the teen with the hood on.

"Yes I did Shino. I wanted to personally congratulate each one of you on a superb job on your last mission. I would say that the three of you have a bright future as Hunter Ninjas. You three complement each other well". She first turned to the teen with the red face paint on "Kiba your sense of smell has grown to that of a Ninja dog where you can pick up the faintest scent". She then looked at the teen with the dark shades "Shino with your bugs you can track down large areas quickly". Finally she stared at the young women in front of her with a smile on "Hinata your **Byakugon **can cover large areas picking up even small details that experience ninjas would miss. Well done everyone the village of Ippongi will rest easily knowing that the murderer of the Fukumitsuya family is locked away" said the Hokage.

"Thank you Lady Hokage" Hinata said as she and the rest bowed to the Hokage.

The three teens were about to leave the office when all of a sudden the dog started to bark loudly and wagging its tail in excitement. Everyone stared at the dog as his master Kiba went over to him.

"Whats the matter Akamaru" Kiba asks the dog.

The dog barked a couple of times more, in response to him.

"What!" Kiba said as he started to sniff the air.

"Your right I do pick up the scent of Naruto" Kiba says to the dog as Hinata stares at him in shock., and Shino just stares in his direction without showing any emotion.

"Oh thats right, Naruto has just come back to the village and he was just here 5 minutes ago" Tsunade said.

"_He was here 5 minutes ago? I had just missed Naruto-kun 5 minutes ago"_ Hinata thinks to herself as her cheeks start to turn red.

"Is there something wrong. You looked flush all of a sudden" Tsunade asked trying to hide a smirk.

"I.. I'm alright m.. my Lady" Hinata stuttered out.

"Oh not again, she always like this when Naruto's around" Kiba teased at Hinata.

"_Well this could get interesting"_ Tsunade thought to herself as she watched Kiba point a finger at Hinata and laugh while she blushed more.

* * *

It was soon getting dark and Naruto was getting hungry. He had saw a couple of empty lots that fit his requirements to have a new home. He decided he would ask Tsunade about them tomorrow. He was kinda disappointed to find out that his old Sensei Iruka was out on a mission. He really had missed him and wanted to talk to him. But right now Naruto wanted some more of Ichiraku's ramen.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha just looking up at the darkening sky not noticing people watching him wondering what he was looking at. Afterwards of about 10 minutes of aimlessly walking around Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's.

"Ciaossu" Naruto said as he pulled away the curtain's.

"Hey Naruto come back for more?" Teuchi asked with a big smile on his face.

"You know it pops, I can't get enough of your ramen Naruto said as he took a seat on one of the stools.

Naruto was just about to order when he heard a gasp followed by a female voice behind him.

"Na... Naruto-kun is that you" the voice said.

Naruto turned around still sitting on his stool to look at where the voice was coming from. Behind him was a female about 5'4" tall with long black hair and white eyes She wore a purple and white hoodie with blue pants. She was staring at the ground but Naruto could clearly see her face. Naruto blinked his eyes and then shook his head as if he was seeing an illusion.

"_Is that really Hinata?_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Hinata would you care to join me for some ramen? Naruto ask.

"I would like that Naruto-kun" Hinata replied as she took a seat next to Naruto.

"Order anything you like Hinata, its all on me" Naruto said out loud.

"Doumo arigatou" Hinata replied still not looking at Naruto.

"Eh you just got back today and your already on a date. Such a pretty flower she is Naruto, you got good taste" said the chef smiling as he sees the boy and girls cheek turning bright red.

"_Am I really on a date with Naruto-kun? Oh how I wished for this a long time"_ Hinata thought to herself.

"_The old man's right, Hinata is really beautiful"_ thought Naruto.

"So what will it be?" the chef asked.

"I'll have a Tonkotsu ramen with roast pork belly" Naruto said.

"Umm I'll have a Shio ramen with bamboo shoots" said Hinata.

"Right away" said the chef.

The two of them sat in relative quietness only making small chats here and there. They were still a little embarrassed about the comment the chef had made earlier. After a few minutes there food was brought to them and they soon started eating. There conversation picked up a bit as they were commenting how the ramen was very delicious. As they finished they both thank the chef as Naruto was paying for there meal.

"Arigatou Naruto, I had a good time" Hinata said while for the first time all night looking directly into Naruto's eyes.

"So did I" Naruto said with a big smile.

"_I've never noticed her eyes before. As I'm looking into them I feel I can get lost in them"_ Naruto thought.

"Oyasuminasai(Good night)" Hinata said as she bowed to Naruto, then turned and started to walk away.

Naruto watch her walk away not knowing what to do. He stared at her long hair wave through the air. As he watch her he remembered something Ino had once said that boy's like girls with long hair. Apparently in this case she was right. As he gazed upon her his vision went lower till he came upon her lower backside. Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at it shake back and forth from left to right. For some reason Naruto had the urge to give them a smack as he let out a little chuckle.

"_I don't want this night to end yet"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Yosh" Naruto said softly as he ran after Hinata.

"Hinata hold up" Naruto shouted out.

Hinata stopped and turned around to see Naruto running in her direction.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a concern look on her face.

"Uh no I just wanted to ask if you would walk with me a bit" Naruto said with both his hands behind his head wearing a huge grin.

"But if you have to go thats ok" Naruto said his grin disappearing.

"No no I don't have to go" Hinata quickly replied.

"Great lets go" Naruto said.

The two walked together in a comfortable silence staring out into the night sky till Naruto had led them to one of the training grounds. Naruto smiled as he looked at the area.

"I have a fond memory of this place" Naruto said as Hinata leaned against a tree listening.

"Was this your favorite place to practice?" Hinata asked.

"Actually no, this place is important because of you" Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"Because of me?" Hinata said with confusion in her voice.

"Yes you see this is where I was having second thoughts on myself before the Chuunin exam match with Neji three years ago. You were here and had talked some sense into me, and helped me regain my confidence in myself. I will never forget that Hinata" Naruto said looking at Hinata in her eyes so she could see he was telling the truth.

Hinata thought back and remembered that day. Naruto did not look like the Naruto she knew. Naruto always displayed confidence in what he did even though he may have not been the best.

Hinata just stood still leaning on the tree her heart beating faster and faster as Naruto approached her.

"Hinata I have been thinking a lot of you as of late. I don't know, why but you have been in my mind. I have lived my life without many things. Things I do not need. But I do want someone to be with" Naruto said as he leaned his right arm on the tree besides Hinata's head and used his left hand to grab Hinata's right hand intertwining there fingers together. Naruto leaned closer down to Hinata's face as she just stood there staring into his eyes.

"_Is Naruto-kun going to kiss me?" _Hinata thought as she felt as if her heart would pop out of her chest.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Will try to get the next chapter up in a week. Please review I would love to here what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay but I have been working alot of overtime and other personal issues kept me from updating sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked on it for a while now. I would like to give a shout out to my new Beta Reader Bumblemark who had the patients to wait for me to finish.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Sword of the Jinchuuriki**

Interest of Heart's

Chapter: 8

It was a beautiful clear night. The stars seemed to shine more brightly then usual. The moon was full and seemed to cascade a smile down upon the village. The wind blew softly letting out a little whistle sound as if it was reacting to the seen about to unfold. Two people were alone on one of Konoha's training ground engaged in one another. One young women leaning against a tree while a young man looked out into the beyond . The boy was reminiscing on his past as the girl listen to him speak.

The young women cheeks were crimson red as the young man had a soft look in his eyes.

As the boy neared the girl her heart started to beat faster and faster. Her nervousness was clearly visible on her face. She brought her eyes down to avoid looking into the boys eyes. Her knees started to feel weak and she felt as though she might fall to the ground. B thump, B thump, B thump. She felt as if her heart would burst out her chest as the boy placed his right hand beside her head on the tree and took hold of her right hand softly intertwining there fingers together. The boy leaned towards her head as he spoke to her softly. She heard him yet she did not for it took all her strength to stand still not feinting from the boy's approach. This was the closest she has ever been to Naruto for that matter anyone of the opposite sex. His warm breaths caused her to shiver all through out her body as her nipples immediately began to harden. "_Is Naruto-kun going to kiss me_" she thought.

* * *

"Naruto is that you" said a voice from behind. Naruto turns around to see a 5'5" 16 year old girl with a red top with short sleeves that covered her 34 B chest, and a pink skirt with black shorts underneath. The girl had emerald green eyes and pink hair that was right above her shoulders.

"Hello Sakura-chan how are you?" Naruto says with a smile on his face.

"It is you" the girl said excitedly as she approaches the boy.

Hinata sees Sakura and tears start to fall down her face as she remembers that the girl was Naruto's long time crush. She lets go of Naruto's hand and gets off the tree and starts to run away from the two feeling stupid.

"Hinata wait don't go" the blond calls out getting ready to go run after her when all of a sudden Sakura gives him a big hug.

"Wait don't leave Naruto I have not seen you in a long time and I want to talk to you" said the pink hair girl.

"Naruto looks at Sakura and then at Hinata not knowing what to do until he pulls himself off of Sakura and makes a familiar hand sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto says as a puff of white smoke appears covering him. As the smoke clears there appears now two Naruto's.

"Go after Hinata, make sure she is alright" the teen says to the clone.

The clone gives Naruto the thumbs up sign and immediately goes off to find Hinata.

* * *

Up ahead Hinata finally stopped running and looked up to the stars with tears flowing down her eyes. "_What was I thinking? I knew it was to good to be true. Naruto-kun still loves Sakura. I'm such a fool to think that he was going to kiss me"_ Hinata thought.

She kept staring into the night sky thinking of the events that happened in the last hour until she heard running footsteps rapidly approaching her. From the corners of her eyes she could see it was Naruto running towards her. She was confused at first because far out into the distant she could still see Sakura with him.

"_Oh he must have sent a clone after me, after I ran out like that"_ Hinata thought as the clone approached her.

"Hinata are you ok? Why did you run away like that" the clone asked her.

"I'm sorry if I was rude but I had to get away" Hinata said feeling more relaxed knowing that it was just a clone.

"But why Hinata" the clone asked.

Hinata thought it over a bit and decided to tell the clone. She decided it would be good to let it off her chest. It's not like the real Naruto would find out anyway so she thought.

"Naruto I have always liked you since we were back at the academy. I was to shy to say anything to you because I did not know what you thought of me. Many people thought I was a failure but you had faith in me. You were always kind to me. But I also knew how you felt about Sakura. It was no secret that you liked her. A little while ago when we were alone, was the happiest I had felt ever. It was just me and you like if I was living a dream. But then Sakura came and I quickly realize that this was not going to be a good dream." Hinata said while proceeding to walk towards the Hyuga compound with her head facing towards the ground.

* * *

Sakura looked Naruto up and down taking in all the changes of him since she last saw him two and a half years ago. He was taller then her now and he was lean and muscular. Gone was the little baby fat he used to have on his face. He looked more mature and stronger. She bet he must have learned a couple of good new jutsu's.

"You look more mature Naruto" Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, you look more beautiful then I last remember" Naruto said causing Sakura to blush immediately.

"_That's strange she normally would have punch me in the face for saying that"_ the blond thought.

"Thank you Naruto you look nice yourself" Sakura said.

"Naruto who was here that I saw run away as I came" the pink hair girl ask.

"It was Hinata. We bumped into each other at Ichiraku's and then we came here talking" Naruto said not wanting to tell Sakura everything.

Sakura could tell that the boy was hiding something but she decided not to press the matter.

"So what have you been up to since I been gone Sakura-chan" the teen ask.

"Well for the past two and a half years I been training with Tsunade-sama. There have been times when I thought that I would die" Sakura said.

"Yeah I could imagine" Naruto said as he let out a chuckle.

"During that time Naruto I thought a lot about you and the training you was going through to get stronger. We were both training very hard so we can get Sasuke back" Sakura said.

As soon as Naruto heard that name he put his head down thinking of his old teammate. Two this day it still hurt him that Sasuke decided to leave there friends and home behind to seek power from the man that killed the third Hokage: Orochimaru.

"Naruto I know how you feel" the girl said as she came over to the blond boy.

"You know how I feel about what?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"About everything" Sakura said.

"Have you ever felt like breaking down? Have you ever felt out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you. Did you ever want to run away? Have you ever locked yourself in your room and screamed in pain where no one cares to find out why? No you do not know what its like when nothing feels right in your life. You do not know what its like to be me, to be hurt, to feel lost and to be left out from everyone else for no reason. To be kicked and pushed around over and over when your face is in the ground. To be on the edge of breaking down when no one is there to save you. No Sakura you do not know what it's like to be me" Naruto said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Have you ever wanted to be someone else?" Naruto said while picturing his old teammate Sasuke. "Are you sick and tired of being left out? Have you ever been desperate to find something more before your life is over? Are you stuck in a world you hate feeling sick and tired at all the fake smiles people give you when they actually hate you? Are you hurting inside each time you see that, that it feels like your bleeding inside? You don't know what its like when nothing is going right for you" the teen said while looking toward the ground.

"No one has ever lied straight to you in your face. No one has ever stabbed you towards your heart" he said putting a hand towards his chest. "You might think I'm happy but I'm not really. Feeling hurt and on the edge of sanity is what my life has been. You have no idea what its like to be me" the blond teen said with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto I did not mean it like that, I just want to be with you through the good and the bad" Sakura said.

"_I had no idea that Naruto had felt that way. Was that the reason he tried to get everyone's attention with his pranks when we were younger"? _Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry too, I just over reacted a bit" Naruto said.

"Well I have to cancel the jutsu now" he added.

"OK" Sakura said as she waited for him to cancel the jutsu so she could be with him alone.

Naruto made a hand sign to cancel the jutsu and a large white smoke appeared again but this time when the smoke cleared there was no Naruto.

"_Nani!_ _I was talking to the clone all this time_" Sakura thought as her mouth dropped wide open with confusion in her eyes.

* * *

"Well I thank you for walking me home" Hinata said as she bowed to what she thought was a clone.

"Maybe one day I can tell the real Naruto how I feel" Hinata said.

"I'm sure if you do he will welcome you with open arms" the blond said.

Hinata smiled as she thought of the possibility of her and Naruto being together.

"Sayounara" the girl said as she entered the Hyuga compound with new resolve.

Naruto watched Hinata until she disappeared inside the household. He turned around walking away with a big smile on his face. "_So she does likes me. I was such a fool that I did not see it before. But now that I do know I plan on making it right. But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something" _Naruto thought as he kept on walking.

* * *

"_Where did he go. I can't believe he has left me alone." Sakura_ thought to herself as she paced back and forth.

"_Wait a minute, don't tell me he went after Hinata"_ the pink hair girl thought as realization finally dawned on her.

"_Could it be he finally has noticed her? Well I'm not about to lose him to her" _Sakura thought as she walked back home with a smirk on.

* * *

The next morning Naruto was leaving from the Hokage's office. He was happy and excited. He had just requested and paid for the lot that he saw available and was anxious to get settled in. He had to wait though for the papers to be ready so he can sign to make it official. As Naruto was walking down the street he passed by his favorite weapon shop.

"_I think its time I purchased a sword" the blond_ thought to himself.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the door and pulled it open hearing a bell sound coming from above his head. The teen looked around the shop that was surrounded with different weapons. On the left wall were polls and staffs and tonfas while on the right wall were Ninja swords and Naginata's. Directly in front of him was a glass counter with various types of shurikens underneath. Some were the traditional 4 sided while others had 6 to 10 sides. Behind the counter was a thin elderly gentleman with a long white beard and long white eyelashes. He wore a white long Kimono and wooden sandles.

"May I help you young man" the shop keeper said.

"Hey Mr. Takahashi it's me Naruto" the teen said to the old man.

"Ah Naruto I have not seen you in a long time, how may I help you?" ask the old man.

"Well I want to buy my first sword and I know you have the best quality weapons in the village" said Naruto.

"Indeed I do" said the old man with pride in his voice as he went around the counter and went to the stand with the Ninja swords.

As Mr. Takahashi went to the stand to pull out a sword:

"Uh Mr. Takahashi I don't wish to purchased a straight edge katana, do you have any curved edged katana?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, you want a samurai sword? That's strange considering your a ninja" said the old man.

"I guess it is but do you have any" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Of course I do, what type of weapons dealer I would be if I do not have any. Follow me to the back" the old man said.

The two walked around the counter and went through a curtain doorway into a medium size room that was 15 feet by 15 feet with a 10 foot high ceiling. In front of Naruto was a wall with 4 racks with 7 placements with each a samurai sword. Each sword was different. Some had black tsaya while others were red, brown, or green. The handles were also in different colors. The colors were not the only differences. Some swords were longer then others. The teen eyed the swords as if it were a thing of beauty. Naruto walked slowly to the shelf about to grab one but then hesitating and turn back to look at the elder.

"May I?" Naruto questioned.

The shopkeeper merely nodded to the teen.

He went to grab the sword that had a blue tsaya cover when the elder spoke.

"Wait, grab the second one from the top on the last rack" said the elder.

Naruto turned and headed for the last rack and eyed at the sword the elder spoke of. In front of him was a overall 41 inch sword with a black tsaya cover with a orange ray skinned handle. Naruto smirked at it thinking it matched perfectly with his outfit. He gently grabs the sword with both his hands out of respect for the sword. Taking his right thumb, he slowly push the guard out releasing the sword from the cover. He pulls out the sword completely examining the mirror polish on the sword. Bringing the sword up to eye sight and stares at the edge as from time to time he twist it to its side doing the same thing.

"_Well I see he knows how to examine a sword for impurities properly. I wonder how good is his sword skills"_ thought the elderly as he picked up a large chunk of rock that was laying on a work bench.

"I see you know about swords a little but how good are you actually?" the elder ask as he suddenly throws the rock at Naruto.

Without thinking about it Naruto quickly makes a down right slash at the rock cutting it in half. The old man sees this and smiles as he walks towards Naruto who has a confused look in his eyes.

"I see you have skill's. Well what do you think?" ask the old man.

"Well the craftsman ship is excellent. I would like to purchase this sword plus a couple of others" says Naruto.

Naruto walks around the shop picking out different swords and other weapons as the shopkeep follows him while writing down the the order.

"Thats a big order Naruto. What are you planing to do?" the shopkeeper asked.

"They're for training" the teen replied.

"Is that all?" the shopkeeper questioned.

"Oh, one more thing, I would like a special request" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" the old man asked.

"I would like you to make me a brand new sword based on these specifications" Naruto said.

"I would like the blade length to be 29 ¼ inches, handle length 15 inches, and the overall length 45 ½ inches long. Weight 2lb 9 oz. I would like the tsuba design to have a double ring" Naruto said as he pulled a drawing out of his pocket of what he was talking about. "I would like the tsuka-ito in black leather over ray skin. Of course the blade would be made in high carbon steel" said Naruto. I would also like a special design on the steel and the tsaya Naruto said as he turned the paper over to show another design.

"Are you sure about this?" the old man asked after looking at the design.

"Yes, I think it would bring fear upon my enemies" Naruto said.

"OK, but it will take me a month to complete this sword" the old man said.

"Doumo arigatou. By the way can you have the other weapons delivered at this address tomorrow" Naruto said as he wrote down the address with money besides it.

"No problem" the old man said as the two exchanged bows and Naruto left the shop with the orange ray skinned handle sword.

"_It's only noon I think I'll go and do some training"_ Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

Naruto ran until he came upon one of the training grounds. He went to a tree and put his backpack against the side of it. He took his sword and strap it on his back. He walked over to a large clearing and made a hand sign.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto said as 100 clone's appeared around him each with a sword on there back.

"OK guys don't hold back" Naruto said as he unsheathed his sword.

Naruto held his sword by his right side facing down as each of the clones unsheathed there sword and held it up right slowly walking encircling Naruto. As the clones got within 10 feet of him he slowly lifts his sword with both hands pointing forward when all of a sudden he quickly twist his wrist to the left and brings the sword in front of him just below eye level scaring all the clones to back off a few feet. He smirked as he knew they were being attentive to every move he made.

Naruto stayed still watching everyone in front of him and with his sword just below his eyes he was also using the sword mirror polish to eye everyone also behind him. No one moved for what seemed like an eternity till Naruto decided to make the first move. He quickly went to slash at a clone that was to his right but was blocked. Another clone notice this and ran behind him to capitalize but Naruto quickly turned and made a downward strike on him that caused him to disappear after it made contact. He quickly turned around while slashing at two others at the same time while continuing his spin but going low he slashed two others at there thigh levels. He quickly got up and use one hand on his sword for further reach and slashed another behind him. He quickly turned around and blocked a blow that was aimed at his head.. He pushed the clone off and quickly slashed it across his gut. Sensing three others coming behind him fast he dipped his back in a arch and took his sword over his head and slashed the three before they could stop there forward progress. Naruto quickly got back in his battle stance as one clone dived at him. The blond boy docked and slashed at the clones stomach as it leaped above him. As he got up two more clones drove there swords down on him in which he blocked. Naruto smirked as he pushed off with his sword and with one hand on his sword he swung his sword at a right arc slashing there necks.

Naruto continued fighting the clones not realizing that someone was watching while sitting on a tree top.

* * *

"_Oh, it's been lest then a minute and he has already eliminated 15 clones. His Kenjutsu is really good. I'm gonna have to battle him just to see how good it really is" _thought the mysterious person.

* * *

Down below Naruto continued to battle the clones. One clone swung downward at him in which he blocks. Before he could reacted the clone kicked him in the gut sending him flying to the ground. His back hit the ground hard but not enough to dull his senses as another clone tried to capitalize and swung at his head. Naruto quickly block with his sword and swung his foot out to his head to hit the clone on his head. He quickly leaped up and slashed the clone across the chest before he could react. The teen then did a roundhouse kick on another clone across the face sending him down to the ground. Before the doppelganger could get up the blond drove his sword down into its stomach.

Naruto eyed the remaining clones as they still circled him. "_Let me make some space between these guys" _the blond thought. He sent chakra to his feet as he leaped over the clones and proceeded to run from them.

"Hey we got him on the run lets go after him" one clone shouted out.

"Yosh" the clones shouted out in unison as they started to chase after him.

"_Perfect"_ the teen thought thought with a smirk on.

Naruto quickly stopped and planted more chakra into his feet as with a burst of speed ran back towards the clones head on. The blond sticks his tongue out at the clones teasing when he saw the dismay look in there faces when they saw what was coming. Quickly Naruto slashed left and right at clones that were caught off guard by this change in tactic.

* * *

"_Hphm he has always been the number one most unpredictable knuckle headed ninja around_" the mysterious person thought as he leaned back against the tree folding one leg over the other.

* * *

Naruto was now just walking his way through them swinging left and right at each clone making them disappear in a poof of smoke. One clone jumped down at him from nowhere striking down towards his head. He quickly raises his sword up to block. As there sword collides the blond release one hand from his sword and grabs the other clones arm putting it into a lock. The clone tries to release himself from the blond but Naruto quickly head buts the clone knocking him out. He picks up the clones fallen sword and turns to face the others.

One clone rushes forward and tries to slash his face. He sidesteps and knees the clone in his gut. The clone bends down in pain as Naruto rolls onto the clone's back and slashes both swords across the gut as he lands on the opposite side. Naruto now takes a wide stance with one sword pointing one way and the other sword pointing the other. He leaps into the group of clones huddled together and starts to roll on the ground on his back and neck using his legs for momentum to go in a wide circle as he slashes at there ankles.

* * *

"_Now thats a good move to get out of a crowd"_ the stranger thinks with one eyebrow raised up.

* * *

Naruto gets up to see that there are only a few opponents left surrounding him.

"Thanks guys it's been fun but it's time to end this" the teen says as he throws both swords up and make a few hand signs. "**Ninja art: Tornado slash Jutsu**"

As both swords come down he grabs them and extend both arms out as he rapidly spins forming a mini tornado that slashes out at all the clones around him instantly. When he comes to a stop all the clones are gone as well as the other sword he took from one of them. He smiles at his accomplishment and begins to re sheathed his sword till he heard some clapping sound.

"My , my I must admit that was impressive" said the stranger as he was covering his left eye with his hitai-ate.

* * *

**I'll try to update faster please review, tell me what you think, don't be shy guys, I wanna hear your opinions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone Jorge-sama here again with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this and I wish to here some more feedback. I like to shout out to me beta reader bumblemark who has a very busy schedule but still finds time to help me out with my story. Shouts out to The Hee-Ho King, Chewie Cookies, and GraityTheWizard who has supported my story from the beginning.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Sword of the Jinchuuriki**

Hinata's Happiness

Chapter: 9

In front of Naruto stood a slender man standing at about 5'10" tall with silver hair. He wore the standard green jounin vest with a blue shirt underneath. He had blue cargo pants on that had bandages wrapped around above his left knee with the standard pair of ninja sandals. He was wearing a blue mask that covered his mouth and nose. His hitai-ate was slanted downward so that it covered his left eye. The man walked over to Naruto's direction with his hands in his pocket.

"Yo Naruto, I have not seen you in a long time. I see you have gotten taller" said the stranger as he stopped in front of the teen.

Naruto looked at the stranger and smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei its good to see you again. You look the same as before" the blond said.

"Thank you Naruto. Unfortunately I'm not here for just reminiscing on the past. I've been sent by Tsunade-sama to test you out, and see how much you have developed" Kakashi said.

"Oh, what for?" Naruto asked.

"To see what your placement in the village will be" the jounin replied.

"Ehhh, placement?" said the blond with a confused look.

"Never mind that just get ready to fight me. I expect that you improved a lot so this time I will be using my **Sharingan**" the silver hair man said as he raised his hitai-ate revealing his his left eye which were red with three black tomoe's.

Naruto smiled as he saw his former instructor get into a battle stance. He was excited to show him how much he has learned with the pervy sage. Naruto got into a battle stance of his own. The teen brought both his arm up curled at head level each with clenched fists. He turned his body sideways so he was leaning on his left leg with his right leg slightly out back. He bent a little on his knees as he breathed and tensed his body slightly up and down. The two just eyed each other at first to get a feel for one another.

"Oi! I almost forgot that I got you something sensei" the blond said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a book.

"This is for you Kakashi-sensei. I thought it was boring but I think you would enjoy it a lot" Naruto said as he went to hand the book to his old teacher.

"Nani! This is the latest edition of the Icha Icha Paradise series. It's not even in the store's yet. I've been waiting patiently for it to be released, Kakashi stated with a look of both shock and joy on his face.

"Yeah pervy sage just finished it" replied Naruto.

After Kakashi grabbed the book the teen got back into a battle stance.

"OK let's get started now" Naruto said.

"You know Naruto I just remember I left my stove on at home. I better turn it off before an accident happen and then I would be without a home. Bye bye" the silver hair man said as he bought one hand up in front of his body making a hand sign and disappearing in a white puff of smoke.

Naruto looked around and then slapped his head with one of his hands.

"_Oi, I should have gave him that after we fought. Oh well, it's time I went to see Oba-chan and sign the papers"_ thought the blond as he left the training grounds and headed towards the Hokage building.

* * *

As Naruto ran from the Hokage tower he had a big smile on his face. He had just finished signing the documents that made him a homeowner. Within a few minutes he was at the Southern most area of the village where his new home was. In front of him was a wooden country style 16th century Kyoto farmhouse. Outside was a veranda that completely surrounded the structure. The teen walked up to the patio staircase looking and admiring the newly renovated structure. He passes his hands through the handrail and smiled noting the smooth waxy finish. As Naruto went to the front door, he pulled out the keys that were in his pocket and proceeded to open the door. As was the outside the inside of the house was made almost entirely of wood which were supported by 16" wooden poles. Inside he found himself in the living room, which had large windows overlooking the front entrance and a brick chimney against the North corner of the wall. As he stepped further into the living room he could see to the west side of the room a large opened kitchen that was connected to the living room. Inside the kitchen was a stove top with 5 burners and a oven underneath. To the right of the oven was a large refrigerator. To the left was a counter with shelves below and on top for storage. In front of the stove was a large bar where friends could sit and watch as he cooked. "_That is if I ever do learn to cook something"_ the blond thought as he smiled and headed back into the living room.

Back in the living room Naruto saw a staircase that led straight up the loft. Upon reaching the top of the stairs the teen entered into the master bedroom that overlooks the living room and kitchen. The bedroom was 12 feet by 15 feet that had a door that led to a balcony outside viewing the backyard, and another door to the left that led to a full size bathroom. Naruto slid the door open to the balcony and looked around. The balcony was big enough to hold a couple of chairs if he ever decided to put some there. The teen entered back into the room and headed down the stairs. Once he came downstairs to the living room he headed south into a hallway that had connected to three more bedrooms each 10 feet by 10 feet, another full bathroom, and a doorway that led to the back yard.

The teen unlocked the door leading to the back yard and walked out to the veranda. Out in front of him was a beautiful garden of various plants of different colors. The veranda led to a staircase leading to the ground that had a walkway made of stone that led to a pond. Naruto walked to the pond admiring at how clear the water looked. "_This would be nice to take a swim in once in a while_" Naruto thought. Beyond the pond was a field of grass that led to a forest of bamboo trees. The teen just stared out into his new property as an idea came up in his head. He then nodded as he was content with the idea he had in mind.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** the teen said after making a hand sign.

All of a sudden the backyard was filled with white smoke. As the smoke died down there were now 300 clones of Naruto ready for action.

"OK everybody gather around so I can give you your assignments" the real Naruto said.

All the clones gathered around him as he separated them into groups and giving them each an assignment. After about twenty minutes yhe blond separated himself from them.

"OK everyone you know what to do, so lets get this done fast. Oh don't forget to pass my message to Hinata if any of ya see her" the teen said.

"Yosh!" the clones called out as they quickly scattered and left the compound.

* * *

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha heading in no real direction as she was lost in her own thoughts. As she walked down the streets many people smiled and bowed at her for respect. After all she was a member of the most powerful clan in the village. The Huyga clan was both respected and feared. Hinata just politely smiled at the villagers as she kept walking and thinking of the events that unfolded the night before. "_What would have happened if Sakura-san did not show up? Naruto-kun was about to kiss me, but why? He has only showed affection toward Sakura-san. Could he be interested in me?" _thought the raven hair girl.

Hinata kept walking down the street until she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to her right and saw Naruto leaping from one roof top to another. She then saw another and another. Each one of them had bags of tools in there possession. She looked ahead and she saw a few more running together with large pieces of plywood in there hands, and others with different furniture's. As she kept walking she saw more clones pushing wagons loaded with bricks and sand bags.

"_What is Naruto-kun up to that he has called upon so many clones to get together these equipment?" _Hinata thought to herself.

"Hey Hinata how are you?" asked one of the clones that stopped in front of her.

"Uh hello Naruto-kun. What are you up to?" asked Hinata.

"Well the boss has us doing a project that he wants to keep a secret till its ready. He told me though if we saw you to invite you with him for some training tomorrow morning" said the blond head clone.

"Uh sure I'll join him" the Huyga replied.

"OK great he will be at training ground 7 at 6 in the morning. Well I gotta go bye bye" the clone said as he ran off with three cans of paint in his hand.

Hinata was happy that Naruto had invited her to do some training together. Even though she thought she could not have him at least she could spend some time with him. Besides she was curious to see what kind of progression the teen made during these last two and a half years. She also wanted to show him how she has improved as well. Naruto had always gave her encouragement and she wanted to see the fruit of that encouragement. It was still early in the day but the day seemed to be shaping out well. She decided that she would go to the hot springs. It had been a while since she been there.

* * *

Hinata entered into the changing room and grabbed a towel. She proceeded to one of the many empty cubbyhole holds. It was expected since it was before noon. She took off her hooded jacket and fold it neatly and placed it in the hold. She was wearing a black t-shirt underneath that hugged her skin and blue pants. She bent over and reached for her straps on her sandals and undid them. She stood straight up and slip her sandals off her feet. As her bare foot touch the ground it sent a slight shiver up her body. The floor was made of tile that was a little cold to the skin. After she put her sandals away she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head to take it off. Underneath she was wearing a purple lace bra that gave her breast a nice lift. She folded her shirt as she did with her jacket and placed it in the cubbyhole. She undid the button and zipper in her pants and started to take them off. She was a thin girl but her hips were a little wide so she had to lower one side first then the other which made her ass switch from one side to the other. She slip the pants off to reveal she had on matching pair of laced trim panties. As she placed her pants in the cubbyhole she started to undue her bra. The bra hook was located in the front of the bra instead of the back. As "MAN'S GUARDIAN KEEPER" was released, her breast seemed to pop out requesting for air. She held the open bra as she slid her underwear off her strong legs slowly. Apparently her legs were not the only thing that had no hair in her lower body.

As Hinata placed her undergarments in the cubbyhole she wrapped the white towel around her body that showed just a little cleavage and the bottom of her well-built ass. She walked over to the door and slid it open to reveal the natural hot spring before her. It was closed off from the outside to make sure there was no peeping toms spying on the girls. In front of her was a large pond surrounded by fences with trees and flowers growing around. In the middle of the pond was a large rock or boulder that came out of the pond. The Hyuga walked into the outskirt of the pond letting the warm water play against her toes. She sigh in with pleasure as the water seemed to warm her body. She walked further into the pond till the water was now waist high. She looked out to the boulder and decided to swim there. She took three short breaths and plunged into the water swimming towards the boulder. When she got to the boulder she got up and took her hands up to her long hair and ran through it releasing some of the water off of it down her back. Hinata was completely wet and the white towel seemed to shrink a bit and cling to her tightly as if it were a second colt of skin. Hinata leaned back against the rock and closed her eyes. Immediately visions of what happened last night past through her mind. She saw Naruto coming closer and closer to what appeared to seem like he was going to kiss her. A smile formed on her face as she wrapped her hands just below her ample breast giving herself a hug, lifting them a bit attempting to release her nipples from the towel. She still could feel his warm breaths as she felt the between of her legs getting wet and pulse slightly. "Hinata is that you" said a soft voice to her right.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and turned to her right to reveal a familiar pink head and blond. Both girls were wrapped in white towels as well. The blond was 5'6" tall with a 34 C bust. She had light blue eyes and long blond hair pulled back that fell well below her shoulders and stop right above her rear.

"Oh hello Sakura-san, Ino-san" said the raven hair girl.

"Hello Hinata" both girls said in unison.

"Looks like the three of us had the same idea. Sometimes a girl just needs to unwind and relax a bit" said Ino.

Hinata just nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I wish I could stay but my shift is coming up in the hospital. I'll see you later at the hospital forehead" the blond said to Sakura.

"Not before I see you first Ino-pig" the pink hair girl spat out with a clenched fist waiving in the air to the blond.

"See you later Hinata" Ino said as she walked away to the shore to the changing room.

"Sayounara" Hinata said as she waived at the blond.

The two watched as Ino left not saying anything to one another at first.

"_Hmmm time to find out what happen between the two of them last night"_Sakura thought.

"Say Hinata what happened when Naruto went after you?" asked the pink hair Kunoichi.

Hinata looked at Sakura with surprise in her eyes. She did not expect Sakura to talk about what happened last night.

"Well Naruto-kun was worried about me so he sent a clone after me to walk me home and we just talked a bit" the Hyuga said.

"What do you mean by clone, that was the real Naruto" the pink hair girl said.

"That-that was the real Naruto-kun. I..I.. was talking to the real Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered as her face started to turn a bright red.

"_I confessed my true feelings to the real Naruto-kun last night? How am I going to confront him tomorrow when we train together? I'm not ready for this yet. I did not plan to tell him like that,"_ Hinata thought as different emotions just soared through her body.

Sakura watch Hinata closely as she noticed the Hyuga face getting redder and redder. As she watched the girl she also started to take notice of her body as well.

"_She really is beautiful, but lucky for me she lacks confidence. I'll definitely win Naruto over" _Sakura thought.

* * *

Later that day at the Hokage tower, Lady Tsunade was sitting in her office going through a mound of paper work, while Jiraiya was complaining to her about the previous day.

"You know that was really uncalled for" the old man said.

"Well how many times have I told you not to try your lecherous moves on me" Tsunade screamed back.

"Hey we were both drunk I could not help it. Besides your to wined up, you look like you could have used it" Jiraiya said with a grin on his face.

"Do you want me to give you another beating old man" Tsunade said angrily as she raised her head up from the file she was reading on her desk.

"Uh no thanks" the toad sage said as he raised his hands out in front of him.

"Crazy bitch" Jiraiya muttered softly to himself.

"What was that you said?" Tsunade replied angrily as she stood up and pound her hand on the desk causing it crack on top.

Tsunade fumed angrily at the Toad Sage when all of a sudden a knock came from the door. The door opened to reveal a 5'5" inch girl in her early twenties. She had short black hair and black eyes. She wore a long traditional black and white kimono.

"What is it Shizune?" the Hokage asked still mad at the Sage.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi is here to see you as you requested" the girl said.

"OK send him in" the blond said as she sat back down on her chair to the relief of Jiraiya.

Shizune opened the door to let the jounin in, and then proceeded to leave the office closing the door behind. Kakashi walked in with his left hand in his pocket and with his right hand he was using to hold up and read his favorite novel series. Jiraiya looked at the jounin and noticed it was his newest edition of his novel.

"_What, that brat gave him my book I gave him. He has no sense in what a good book is"_ the old man thought as he crossed his arms looking annoyed.

"Ah Jiraiya-sama the latest edition of your book is great. I just can't seem to put it down" Kakashi said as he approached the old man.

"The romance, the drama, the suspense, I just can't wait to find out what happens to Chiku Takara" the jounin said enthusiastically.

"Yes it is my greatest work yet" the toad sage replied with pride in his voice.

"Forget about that now, I summoned you here for a reason" the Hokage said loudly to grab the attention of the two other males in the room.

Both males stopped talking to one another and focused there attention to the blond.

"Hatake Kakashi report the status on Naruto" she said with authority in her voice.

"Well I can say that his Kenjutsu is superb" replied the jounin.

Tsunade nodded her head in approval from hearing this.

"How is his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu? How did he fare against you?" the Hokage asked.

"Uh, well you see we never did get to battle" replied Kakashi with hesitation in his voice.

"What do you mean you never did get to battle? Why did you not test him?" she asked as her voice became louder.

"Uh, you see something came up" he said while looking down to the ground.

"What could have possibly came up that......." she started to say when something dawn on her. "You mean to tell me you did not test his skills because of that damn book" Tsunade said loudly pointing to the book in his hand.

The Hokage slammed her fist into the desk, breaking it completely in half scattering the paper that was on top all around her.

"God damn it I'm the Hokage you will do as I say" she yelled at the silver hair man who was starting to get scared.

"Tomorrow at 7 in the morning you are to test Naruto. I will person be there so you better not be late. If you are late I will have you doing "D" rank missions for a month. Do you understand?" bellowed the angry blond.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said the copy ninja as the thought of doing "D" rank missions for a month sent shivers up his body.

"Now get out of here before I get mad" she yelled at him.

"_Sheese that wasn't mad? Well I don't want to find out how it is when she's mad"_Kakashi thought as he bowed to the blond and proceeded to head out the room.

Jiraiya just smiled as the jounin left the room.

"You gotta admit that was funny" the old man said.

"Oh and how is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Well my book is so good that it even has one of your top jounin fixated on it where he ignored one of your missions" he said with pride.

Tsunade went around the broken desk towards Jiraiya.

"Your right, here let me thank you for that" she said as she punched him across the face sending him flying through the window into the ground below.

"_Ugh men, there such perverts"_ she thought.

* * *

It was now late at night and Naruto finally called off his mass shadow clone jutsu. He was tired. He had held onto that jutsu for the better part of the day. He fell back into his bed and looked around. His house was now fully furnished. He had placed beds in each of the bedrooms with two dresser drawers in each. His living room had two white sofas with a coffee table and lamp. Inside his bedroom he had a king size futon with a writing desk beside it. Outside on the balcony he put two chairs there in case if someone came by and wanted to look out at the stars with him. Outside the front; the clones had just finished making a gate surrounded by brick walls that was ten feet wide that surrounded his compound. He had felt before that the place was to exposed and he wanted privacy so he had decided to make the wall. Outside in the back was a small bridge that extended from one end to the pond to the other. A stone walkway was made on the ground from the other side of the pond that led to an unfinished project.

"_Well that's enough for today. Will have to continue tomorrow" _he thought as exhaustion claimed over him and he went fell asleep.

* * *

"_Uh it feels good to finally sleep in a bed"_ the teen thought as he got up from bed stretching his limbs out and went to the bathroom. He took a quick bath in which afterwards he brushed his teeth and put on his ninja attire. He reached for his sword which was set up next to his bed, but then decided not to. "_Think I'll train on my Taijutsu today and not Kenjutsu"_ Naruto thought.

"_Time to do some training"_the teen thought as he headed out his house and pass the gates. It was still dark outside since it was 5:50 in the morning and a bit chilly. Naruto decided to jog over to the training ground to get a little warm. He jogged over to training ground 7 and looked around.

"_Guess I'll be training by myself"_ the blond thought.

No sooner had he thought that a pretty young raven girl stepped into the training grounds.

"O. Ohayou Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered.

"Ohayou. I'm glad you came" Naruto said as he approached the girl.

"So am I" she replied not looking into his eyes.

"Here come with me" he said as he gently took hold of her hand and pulled her along after him.

"_He has nice warm hands"_she thought as she willingly followed Naruto to a tree that over looked a large grass field.

Nauto let go of her hand and planted chakra into his feet. He proceeded to walk up to the top of a tree without using his hands to one of its large branches and sat down.

"Come on up Hinata" the teen said as he waived for her to come up.

She proceeded to send chakra to her feet and walk up the tree to where Naruto was sitting. She looked around for a spot she could sit when Naruto patted at the bark next to him.

"Hey sit here" he said.

She blushed as she sat down next to Naruto. As she sat down a cold breeze went by that automatically made her shiver.

"Are you cold? Here let me warm you up" he said as he got a little closer to her and put his left arm over her shoulder.

Hinata was now blushing bright red, but she was happy.

"Why are we up here" she asked the teen.

Naruto did not say anything but pointed out towards the field with his right hand. As Hinata followed the direction that his hand pointed out, her eyes went wide at what she saw. In front of them the sun was slowing rising from the distant horizon making the sky turn from orange to bright blue. Right below the sun was a water fall that seemed to sparkle. As the sun rose right over the waterfall it's rays seemed to focus on the water casting a rainbow above it.

"It's beautiful" she said softly.

"Yeah I wanted to share this moment with you. Uh Hinata I have a confession to make" the teen said as he looked at the raven hair girl.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well two nights ago, you were not talking to one of my clones, but to me" he said.

"Uh yes I. I found that out early yesterday" she said as she turned her head away from him feeling embarrassed.

As she turned her head away Naruto gently placed his right hand on the bottom of her chin and guided it to face towards him.

"Hinata I feel the same towards you, I like you a lot" he said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

As Naruto leaned over to kiss her they heard a cracking sound coming from the tree. Before any of them could react the branch they were sitting on breaks and they both fall to the ground. Naruto falls down on his back in which shortly Hinata falls on top of him. The two stare into each other eyes, inching closer and closer to one another. Both of them look into each other eyes yearning to finally touch one others lips with there own.

"_Her body feels so light and soft against me. Kami she is so beautiful, and kind. How did I not see this before?" _the blond teen thought to himself as he placed one hand on her back and the other he used to brush her hair softly from top to bottom.

"_This is so wrong yet it feels so right. Naruto-kun truly likes me. He chose to be with me, not Sakura-san" _the Hyuga thought with a smile on as she placed one hand on Naruto's cheek.

* * *

"Well, well ain't this a lovely scene. The rising sun in the background as two young loves are about to kiss for the first time in a very provocative position. If I did not know any better I would think you had picked up something from Jiraiya-sama Icha Icha Paradise series" said a voice with a hint of amusement.

Naruto and Hinata quickly looked down and saw Kakashi with Tsunade. Behind them was a very pissed off looking Sakura.

* * *

**Yes! I've written over 30,000 words. I originally did not think I was going to write this many words. For that matter I did not think I would get much readers. It's because of the amount of readers I have that has made me try to make a better story. I still wish I could get more reviews though, but I am very happy with the feedback I've been getting. As usual please review and tell me what you think. I am also on the works of another story. I have set up a poll on my profile page for what pairing you would like to see in my upcoming story. If you want your voice to be heard please vote. Arigatougozaimasu**


	10. Chapter 10

**To all my readers I apologize for the delay in this chapter. For the past two months has been a roller coaster ride for me personally and in work. But like at the end of every dark tunnel there is light. Yosh!!!!! I'm back and I hope you will continue to read my story. Thanks to all the readers that has PM me requesting to know the status of this story. Unfortunetly I'm also looking for a new Beta Reader. So please forgive any mistakes you see. Now this is the 10th chapter so its longer then my usuals. The first part is based off the anime, so I warn you all on that. As a bonus at the end of this chapter I have given you a small preview of my new story I'm working on that will be up soon. Please enjoy: Jorge-sama.**

* * *

**Sword of the Jinchuuriki**

Naruto Vs. Kakashi

Chapter: 10

Life is funny. At one moment nothing seems wrong in the world and everything is great. Then the next moment everything seems to just crash down. One minute ago Naruto was on cloud nine with the girl he realized he had deep feelings for. Naruto found himself underneath Hinata's warm body. Both of the teens were staring into each other eyes recalling just what happened moments ago. The two were enjoying the morning sunrise on a branch on the tree above them until the branch crack and sent the two tumbling into the ground in a very provacative position. Naruto was just about to kiss Hinata when he heard a voice coming from nearby.

"Well well, ain't this a lovely scene. The rising sun in the background as two loves are about to kiss for the first time in a provocative position. If I did not know any better I would think you had picked up something from Jiraiya-sama's Icha Icha Paradise series" said the voice with a hint of amusement.

Naruto and Hinata quickly looked up and saw Kakashi with Tsunade. Behind them was a very pissed off looking Sakura.

"Naruto! What are you doing to Hinata?" The pink hair girl asked angrily as she walks beside her senseis.

"Uh, um nothing" Naruto replied as he and Hinata quickly got up off one another.

"That does not look like nothing from where I'm standing at" Kakashi says while looking at Naruto's midsection with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto follows the **Sharingan** users eyes down his midsection when he immediately closes his legs tightly and puts his hands down in front of his groin area covering himself.

Hinata's blushes bright red from thinking of what she had done to the young teen.

"_Did Naruto-kun get that reaction from me?"_ the **Byakugan** user thought.

"You pervert" Sakura screams at Naruto waving her right fist at him while the silver hair Jounin chuckles enjoying the scene before him.

"Okay everyone calm down. We are not here for fun and games" Tsunade said with an authoritive voice.

"Oba-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asks the Hokage.

The Gondaime looks at the blond teen menacingly for a moment.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that" the Hokage bellows out to the blue eye teen.

"But to answer your question, Kakashi here, is going to test out your progression like he was supposed to do yesterday" the Sennin said while glancing at the lazy Jounin.

"Yes I'm going to test you skills Naruto, and the Hokage also thought that while I'm at it to test Sakura as well" Kakashi said while stepping forward.

Sakura proceeds to walk beside Naruto giving Hinata a dirty glance.

"_Did I just imagine that or did Sakura-san give me the evil eye?"_ Hinata thought to herself.

"So how are you going to test......" Naruto started to ask until his Jounin instructor pulled out two bells from his pouch.

"Recognize this?" the silver hair Jounin ask as he held up the bells at eye level.

Sakura and Naruto both nodded there head in unison, while Kakashi gestured for Hinata to join the Hokage.

"OK you two will be partners. I'm going to see how much you've improved. The rules are the same as when we first did this. You can use whatever tricks you like, as long as you can get these bells from me" said the former Anbu captain as he placed the bells on his belt.

"Come at me....." Kakashi started to say.

".......like we're going to kill you......" Naruto responded.

"........or else we won't be able to get them. Right?" Sakura said after Naruto.

"Exactly" Kakashi said thinking back to the time when he first gave this test to Naruto ,Sakura, and then Sasuke.

"You won't be able to get them if you don't come after me with the intent of killing me. You have until tomorrow" the Jounin stated.

Naruto reached up behind his head and tighten his headband, while Sakura pulled out a pair of black leather gloves to put on.

"So shall we begin?" Kakashi asked as the other two prepared themselves.

"This is not going to be like last time where you was reading that book Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

"Or did you finish reading it where you won't need to now" Sakura replied.

"No I did not finish that book Sakura. But it kinda feels like I'm gonna have to be serious this time around, so I will be putting that hobby aside for now" the silver hair Jounin says while he lifts the left side of his hitai-ate to reveal his **Sharingan**.

* * *

Tsunade stepped back allowing the three to have room to fight. She motioned for Hinata to do so as well. As they stepped into the forest Hinata heard rustling sounds above her. She looked up to see Jiraiya sitting on one of the branches watching everything intently.

"Pay attention to what's up ahead Hinata. You are going to see a totally new Naruto" the toad sage said to the Hyuga.

"_A totally new Naruto"_ Hinata repeated in her head.

* * *

The three combatants stared at each other for what seem liked an eternity when in actuality it was just under a minute.

"Yosh! Here I come" Naruto said as he quickly grabbed three shurikens from his back pouch and threw them at his sensei.

Kakashi ducked under the barrage of stars that flew harmlessly over his as he grabbed a set of stars and threw them at Naruto. The blond jumped over them to avoid them. While in midair though the silver hair Jounin quickly threw another three stars at Naruto. Unable to avoid them in mid air Naruto made a familiar hand sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" the blond said as a clone appeared beside him in midair. The clone quickly grabbed the real Naruto and swung him to his right to avoid the incoming shurikens.

"Hmmm not bad" the silver hair Jounin said softly to himself.

"_Nice! He used a shadow clone to maneuver in midair"_ the pink hair girl thought to herself.

"**Henge** (**Transform**)" the blond said as both he and his clone landed on the ground. Twisting back with a large windmill shuriken in his hand that all of a sudden replaced his clone, Naruto prepared to throw it at his sensei. Kakashi though was to fast and was already on top of him holding his back throwing arm with one hand and with his other grabbed on to the boy head band from the back keeping the boy from moving.

"Okay that's enough of that" the Jounin said as he remembered when he did this same move on to the boy when he was first gave them this test.

"_He's really has grown"_the Jounin thought as his eye trailed behind him seeing a clone of Naruto directly behind him with a kunai pointed directly to his back with a smirk on.

"Hmmm your timing with **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**has improved as well I see" Kakashi said.

* * *

As Tsunade watched on she nodded her head in approval. "Not Bad" she said.

"Sugoi" Hinata said after watching Naruto's quick thinking.

"This is gonna get interesting" Jiraiya said.

* * *

"You've matured Naruto, but it looks like your still as hasty as ever. I have not said start yet" the Jounin said.

"Well then lets begin" Kakashi started to say while Sakura got into a battle stance while Naruto still held the kunai to the back of his sensei.

"Ready. Start!" The Jounin said while disappearing in a puff of smoke surprising both Naruto and Sakura.

"Damn I've been tricked" Naruto says as he and his clone look around to find the missing Jounin.

"Naruto, you Baka!" Sakura says angrily.

While the blond and pink hair teen look around to see where there Jounin sensei was Hinata was focusing her chakra to her eyes to activate her Doujutsu

* * *

"**Byakugan**" the Hyuga girl said quietly to herself as she scanned the area to locate the missing Jounin.

"_Oh there he is, but how will Naruto-kun and Sakura-san locate him" _Hinata thought to herself.

At the same time as Hinata was scanning the field the Hokage was leaning on a tree wondering how her apprentice Sakura will handle the situation.

* * *

Naruto looked all around him but could not figure out where Kakashi was. Sakura calmed down and systematically looked in all directions including from above.

"_He is not to my left, right, above or behind me"_ the pink hair girl thought as she looked in each of the directions.

"The only place is below" Sakura screamed as she clenched her fist and punched the ground in front of her. The training field started to tremble as the ground in front of the girl split apart in a 50 foot direction ahead of her. Naruto just looked stunned from what was happening as the ground split open to reveal Kakashi hiding spot with a stunned look as well.

"Wh-what insane strength" the silver hair Jounin said with a surprised look on his face.

* * *

"Yosh! Well done" the Hokage quietly said feeling proud of her student.

"Oh great. That strength and power, she is like a mini Tsunade" Jiraiya said while shaking his head.

"_Sakura-san has improved a lot"_ the Hyuga thought.

* * *

"_Looks like the fifth has been teaching Sakura more then just medical ninjutsu"_ the silver hair Jounin thought.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura called out.

"Huh" the Jounin responded.

"I've found you" the pink hair girl replied with an edge of seriousness.

"_Oh man I better not get Sakura-chan mad at me or..... she will kill me"_Naruto thought still feeling shocked from Sakura's display of strength.

"_So she focuses as much chakra as she can into her fist, and then release it all at once. Without precise chakra control that would be impossible. Medical ninjutsu will amazing strength... Wait there's more. __Sakura was originally a __**Genjutsu**__type as well. She has the possibility of being a better ninja then the fifth Hokage"_ Kakashi thought as he jumped out of the ground that the pink hair girl had just opened up.

"All right, it is now my turn" the Jounin said as he got in a battle stance.

* * *

It was the next day and Kakashi was leaning against a tree catching his breath thinking about the results of the test. Both teens had managed to grab a bell from him using his one weakness to there advantage. The teens knew of there senseis love for the Icha Icha Paradise series and used that knowledge to make him believe they were going to tell him the result of the book. Not wanting to know the result without reading the book he did the most natural thing. He closed his eyes and put his hands to his ear so he could not hear leaving him totally defenseless.

"_I can't believe they tricked me into thinking they knew the result of the ending of the new Icha Icha Paradise novel. I mean seriously Sakura does not read that, and I doubt Naruto reads anything that has nothing to do with Jutsu"_ the silver hair Jounin thought while shaking his head.

Kakashi got off the tree and started to head in the teens directions. Naruto and Sakura went to catch something to eat to celebrate there victory over him. Lady Tsunade had went back to the Hakage building after informing the teens that they were now officially a team along with there Jounin sensei. Hinata had decided to go back home so the newly reformated team could celebrate.

"Well you guys have certainly have gotten stronger. I cant believe ya got the bells with me using my **Sharingan **for so long" Kakashi said as he caught up to the two teens.

"Hehe I think I might have surpassed you Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with a grin as he walked with both hands behind his head.

"Don't be so proud. You're not that good you Baka" Sakura said to the blond.

"Aha, well I got a few tricks up my sleeve that I did not show you" the silver hair Jounin said, only to realize the two were ignoring him as they were arguing with one another.

"They grow up quick don't they" said a voice coming from behind the Jounin instructor.

"Mm yes they do, Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi said while turning around to face the toad sage.

"Well as we agreed you are to watch over Naruto so I can keep a close eye on the Akatsuki. I'll be back. Me and Naruto have to go on a retrieval mission" the Sannin said.

Kakashi nods his head as he says "Well Naruto has improved but I don't think he is ready to face them".

"Humph you think my training on him was useless? You have not seen what he can really do" Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean?" the silver hair man ask while his right eyebrow raised up.

"Let's just say that if you gave him an opening Naruto will run right through you" the toad sage said.

"He'll run right through me?" the Jounin repeated to himself softly.

"Yosh! Well I'm going to head out to gather more information on the Akatsuki. Jamaal (a more casual way of saying goodbye)" the toad sage says as he disappears in a puff of white smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura calls out.

"Huh" the Jounin responded.

"Kakashi-sensei. Its decided that you will treat us to ramen" the blond teen calls out.

"Eh! Oh sorry but I have to go. I have to turn in the new roster report sheet to Hokage-sama" the silver hair man said.

"Lier" both teens screamed at while pointing there fingers at him.

"_Some things don't change at all" _Kakashi thought as he put his hands together and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Eh he ran away" Naruto said.

"He probably went to read that book" Sakura said.

The two looked at each other and nodded in acknowledgment as to the real purpose of there sensei leaving. They both shrugged there shoulders and continued walking to get something to eat.

* * *

Later that night Kakashi was sitting on his bed Indian style trying to enjoy reading the new Icha Icha Paradise novel that Naruto had given him.

"_Let's just say that if you gave him an opening Naruto will run right through _you" Kakashi remembered what the old hermit had told him earlier.

"_Was Naruto going soft on me? For some reason I can't believe that, yet Jiraiya-sama has no reason to be lying to me about it" _the Jounin thought as he closed the book and shook his head.

"_I have to find out for sure what he is capable of" _Kakashi thinks while he realizes that he has not even started the paper work for the new roster sheet.

"Ahhh I better get started, its almost morning" the silver hair Jounin shouts.

* * *

It was early the next morning and Naruto wakes up from his bed feeling refresh and happy. He was still feeling exhilarated on the fact that he and Sakura had gotten the bells from his old sensei. He gets up from bed and does a little stretch helping his blood to circulate throughout his system. He puts on his orange and black jumpsuit followed by his blue ninja sandals. He leaves his room and head downstairs to the kitchen. He looks around the place admiring how the clones had decorated his place nicely. He went into the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk, bread and butter. He puts the bread in a toaster while he fetches a glass to pour his milk in. After he pours the milk into the glass he places the carton back in the refrigerator and takes his bread out the toaster and applies butter to it. He sits down on the stool drinking his milk while thinking:

"_Today I will definitely ask Hinata to be my girlfriend. Hopefully there will not be any distractions this __time as I pick her up to train" _the blond Jinchuuriki thinks while he finishes his milk and bread.

Naruto places the glass in the sink and heads out his house on a light jog towards the Hyuga estate.

* * *

Hinata slowly flutters her eyes open as she stares into the ceiling with a smile on. She was excited that she would train with Naruto. Though she did not spend much time with him because of Kakashi, Sakura , and the Hokage had appeared. But the little time she did spend with him she will never forget.

"_Me and Naruto-kun was about to kiss"_ Hinata thought with a smile on her face.

The Hyuga took the covers off herself as she got out of her bed. Hinata was wearing a tight black T-shirt that clung to her breast with her nipples pointing out from. The shirt came down to cover just the top of her rear end revealing the bottom portion of her cheeks. Hinata bent down to reach her toes to stretch without bending her knees showing her ass off fully covered in a white lacy underwear.

"_I wonder how Naruto-kun would react if I bent down like this in front of him" _the raven hair girl thought when all of a sudden she started to blush remembering the day before when Naruto's "friend" came out for a visit.

Hinata walked over to the bathroom while at the same time pulling the form fitting t-shirt off her and tossing it aside. Her breast bounced softly aside as they were released from there captivity. Hinata stepped into the bathroom and walked into the shower. She bent over releasing the underwear off of her. She tossed them aside as well and turned on the shower.

"Ah" the Hyuga softly screamed as cold water hits her naked body causing her pink nipples to harden. The raven girl starts to rub her body with her hands at a fast pace trying to heat up her fragile form. Warm water finally came on and she started to methodically rub soap around her body. After a few minutes of showering she turned off the water and ran into her room. Water sprayed around lightly into the room as her breast bounced up and down from the run. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried herself off starting from the feet down going up to her midsection. She took the towel between her legs and gently patted her gentle lips. She brought the towel up and started to dry her breast in a circular motion.

"_I hope Naruto-kun can do this for me some day"_ Hinata thought turning blush red and surprised at what she was thinking.

Hinata quickly grabbed a pair of lacy orange underwear with a matching bra. She smiled as she remember the day she bought them at the store thinking of Naruto. Hinata quickly put on the undergarment and proceeded to put on her Ninja outfit. She quickly ran out her room afterwards heading outside so she could meet up with Naruto.

* * *

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he ran up to the Hyuga, as she was standing outside her families estate.

"Ohayougozaimasu Naruto-kun" Hinata said while feeling happy that Naruto added the prefix to her name.

"So are you ready today? There will be no distraction, from anyone today to stop us" the blond said.

"Uh yes, I'm ready" Hinata said.

"_If no one distracted us the other day I would had finally had kissed Naruto-kun"_ the raven hair girl thought with a blush on her face.

The two started to walk side by side in silence towards the training ground. Both teens seemed uneasy towards one another.

"_Hmmm what should I do. Maybe I should hold her hand to lighten the mood a bit. Yeah I'll do that"_Naruto thought as he went to take hold of Hinata's hand.

But right at the moment he went to grab her hand Hinata had stopped and bend forward down to pick up a coin that was on the ground. Without intentionally doing so the teen had just grabbed onto the girls riped tight ass with a firm grip. What lasted for a few seconds seemed like an eternity for the two as neither of the teens moved till......

"AAIIEEE. So......sorry Hinata-chan. I did not mean to do that. It was an accident. I went to grab your hand, and you just......" Naruto said as his face turned red.

"Naruto-kun its ok, I believe you when you say its an accident, but uh would you mind um........ taking your hand off now" Hinata said while looking at her rear and seeing Naruto's hand still gripping on it.

"Oi sumimasen(sorry)" the blond teen said as his face turned even redder as he quickly removed his hand allowing the Hyuga girl to stand back up and bowing deep to her.

"_Wow it was so soft yet firm"_Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his right hand.

"Naruto-kun next time just ask me for permission first, before you just grab onto me" Hinata said as she walked away.

"_Did I just say that?"_Hinata thought as her face turned a deep red.

"O....OK Hinata-ch...... AAIIEEEE......." the blond teen said as blood started to run down his nose as he fell backwards to the floor.

Hinata just giggled to herself softly as she walked ahead of the Jinchuuriki with a sway to her hips.

"_Did Hinata-chan really say that? Oh man looks like she is not as shy as she used to be"_ Naruto thought as he got off the ground and wiped the blood off his nose.

"Wait up Hinata-chan" the blond said as he jogged up to the Hyuga girl.

The two walked together in silence though both occasionally glancing a look towards one another with blushes on there face till they reached the training ground.

* * *

"Ahhh. It's still dark outside. Well its time to get up anyway" the young boy softly said as he sat up on his bed.

The boy closed his eyes but then fought his sleepiness to force his eyes open. He stretched out his arms as he let out a loud yawn. The boy was 12 years old with black spiky hair and dark brown eyes. He got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser draw to pull out his outfit. The boy put on a green zippered sweater with black cocky pants. He tied his hitai-ate around his forehead. As he ran out his room down the stairs. He grabbed a long blue scarf that was on a hanger and wrapped it around his neck. Before leaving he clasped his hands together and bowed before a picture of an old man.

"Ji-san, I'll make you proud of me. I'll become Hokage. But first I must go and train. Like Naruto-niichan says there is no shortcut in becoming Hokage" the boy said as he looked up and headed out the front door running to the training grounds.

* * *

"Well we are here, what should we practice first" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata.

"I'm not sure, the last time we came we were looking at the sunset" Hinata said blushing a bit as she remembered how the two almost kissed.

"Yeah thats right" the blond said with a smile on his face as he placed both his hands behind his head.

Naruto walked closer to the girl and looked into her eyes. Hinata used all her strength to keep her eyes on him as well.

"Uh Hinata I want to tell you something now before I don't have the nerve to anymore. Let me just finish what I have to say before you respond back" the blond teen said.

Hinata nodded her head up and down in response to Naruto.

The blond teen went closer to the raven hair girl and placed both his hands on each of her shoulders while he looks into her pale eyes. "Your lips, your smile, your tenderness." Naruto says sofly with a smile on his face. " The way you walk, I cannot resist you. When I sleep at night, I dream of you. When I wake up in the morning I think of you. How can a guy like me" he says while placing his right hand across his chest. "Convince a girl like you. To be his one and only. How can I make you see, that I'm the one for you, and nobody else is like me." the blue eye teen said with a look of seriousness and passion.

The two looked into one another eyes without saying a word to one another. Both feeling a little nervous from what Naruto had just said.

"Well how about we spar a bit. That way we can see what we need to work on" the blond said quickly changing the mood.

"Uh ye... yes that sounds like a good idea" Hinata stuttered not knowing what to think.

"_Did Naruto just asked me to be his girl"_ the raven hair girl thought as she realized what those words meant.

"I have a better idea, how about me and you spar without you holding back" a third voice said.

Naruto and Hinata both spun around towards where the voice was coming from. Up above them on a tree branch was none other then the copy ninja himself.

"Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here and what do you mean?" the blond asked.

"Naruto it has come to my knowledge that when you and Sakura were fighting me you were holding back. You were not fighting at your full potential. While it is true that you and Sakura did manage to get the bells, you were holding back. Since we are now a team it is very important for me to know the full potential of my teammates. Remember we are teammates now, and as the capatain I need to know what you are truly able to do" Kakashi said.

"_Naruto-kun was holding back? Really. How much stronger has Naruto-kun have gotten then?"_ Hinata thought as she looked on at the blond teen with a confused expression.

"Your right Kakashi-sensei. We are teammates and I want you to trust me. Yosh lets begin then" the blond teen said as he gotten into a fighting stance.

"Ok Naruto do not hold back, and neither shall I" the Jounin said as he revealed his **Sharingan**.

Hinata was about to walk away from the two so they could spar when all of a sudden she ran over to Naruto and gave him a warm hug.

"Good luck Naruto-kun, and yes I will be your one and only" Hinata said as she closed her eyes and placed a light kiss on Naruto's lips.

When she opened her eyes she saw that Naruto had a confused look with rosy cheeks. It soon faded away as a warm smile appeared on his face. "Arigatou Hinata-chan" the blond said softly to her. "But you don't have to worry, to be Hokage is my dream and I will not lose."

Hinata smiled remembering Naruto's boasting of how he will be the greatest Hokage of them all.

"I know you will" the raven hair girl said as she let go of the blond and walked away giving the two room to fight.

"Well Naruto looks like you have a girlfriend now. We will have to have that **talk **later on" Kakashi said to Naruto as he himself got into a battle stance.

"What talk?" the blue eye teen asked.

"_Still a little dense I see" _the Jounin thought.

"Never mind that, get ready now" Kakashi said as he shook his head.

The two just stared at one another waiting for the other to make the first move.

"_Hmmm surprising that he is showing some patience. Looks like he is planning something" _Kakashi thought.

Naruto stared at his sensei and then nodded to himself.

"Yosh" the blond said as he sent chakra to his feet and ran towards his sensei with speed that rivaled Lee.

"_He is much faster now" _the Jounin thought as he looked surprised at the incoming boy.

Naruto ran up to his sensei and quickly threw a right cross at his sensei who blocked the blow.

"_His punches are more fierce then before" _the former Anbu thought when he quickly noticed a smile on the boys face.

As soon as his sensei blocked his punch Naruto lunged at him with a flying right knee that connected hard to the Jounin's chin knocking him hard to the ground. Naruto looked pleased until he saw that the Jounin's body disappeared in a white puff of smoke to reveal a log.

"_I should have known it would not be that simple" _the blond thought to himself as he looked around for his sensei.

"_Naruto-kun has gotten so much faster, its amazing"_ Hinata thought as she watch the battle for the second time with her **Byakugan** on.

"I see you have gotten better in offense, but what about your defense? Let me teach you The Tactics of Shinobi Volume One. **Taijutsu.**" Kakashi said as he charged straight towards Naruto.

The former Anbu sent a roundhouse kick towards Naruto's face in which the blond ducked underneath. Kakashi quickly sent a right uppercut to the teen who dodged it. Kakashi quickly then sent a left side kick which Naruto leaped away standing on a tree top.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" the teen said after he made a familiar hand sign.

Four Naruto's appeared in a puff of white smoke as they leaped down to the Jounin.

"Yosh! Bring it on but I'm surprised your coming at me like this" Kakashi said as he lands an uppercut on one of them making it disappear. He then sends a right cross to another one of there face which puffs out of existence. The other two quickly goes for his leg but the Jounin quickly does a handstand and rotates his body extending his legs soon that he can kick both of the two clones at once. As the two clones disappears Kakashi is about to get back up on his feet when the ground erupts and Naruto comes out of it with a right uppercut catching the surprised Jounin on his chin knocking him back a few feet.

"Hehe" Naruto chuckles as he grins at his senesei.

"_Not bad at all. He used his clones to distract me while he went under ground without me noticing and picked the right moment to come out and attack me. Naruto has improved a lot on his battle strategy" _Kakashi thought.

* * *

"_Sugoi. Even with my __**Byakugan **__on I did not see that. Like Kakashi-sensei I was so focused on the clones I did not notice Naruto-kun going underground"_ Hinata thought as she looked on the battlefield.

* * *

"Very good Naruto, lets see what else you can do" said the Jounin as he charged back at Naruto.

The Jounin charged at Naruto throwing three shurikens in which Naruto ducked under. As soon as Naruto ducked Kashmir threw another set of shurikens that the blond jumped over. While Naruto was in the air he saw his Jounin rapidly make hand signs.

"_I wonder what Ninjutsu's Kakashi-sensei is planning" _the teen thought.

As soon as Naruto landed on the ground he saw that his sensei was gone. The teen looked everywhere but could not see him until Hinata came out of the woods.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here, me and Kakashi-sensei are........." Naruto said until he saw the raven hair girl fall to the ground with a large windmill shuriken stuck to her back.

"_Tactics of Shinobi Volume 2: Genjutsu" _the silver hair Jounin thought as he looked onto Naruto's still body.

* * *

Hinata watched on the seen until she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Hello Hinata-neechan, how are you" a voice said.

"Good morning Konohomaru-kun" said the raven hair girl.

"Hey what is the Boss doing?" the younger ninja asked as he noticed Naruto way beyond Hinata standing perfectly still as almost as if he were asleep.

"Well Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun are sparring and it looks like Kakashi-sensei has caught Naruto-kun in a Genjutsu" the older kunoichi responded.

"Wow really the boss is fighting the copy ninja" Konohamaru said looking excited. "Naruto-niichan has definitely must come a long way to fight Kakashi-sensei by himself.

"Yes he have but I do not know if Naruto can get out of this" Hinata said looking worried.

"Niichan will definitely get out of this and win" the black hair youth said.

Hinata looked at Konohamaru and let him continue what he wanted to say without disturbing him.

"Naruto-niichan always tries to be the best. He always believes in himself even when things get rough for him, he hangs on to try to make it. He never doubts himself or that he can obtain his dreams. Because of this attitude he is the best around. Nothing will ever keep him down, even when the odds defies him. He tries to win the respect of everyone, and who knows but time will tell. Just watch and you will see history repeats itself" the boy said to the Hyuga.

Hinata looked shocked at the boy. She was amazed at the sheer amount of respect he displayed towards Naruto.

"_He's right Naruto-kun will win"_ the Hyuga thought.

* * *

"_So what will you do now Naruto"_ Kakashi thought as he watched the blond teen.

"Hinata what happened? How did this happen to you?" the blue eye teen asked he held the girl who was bleeding badly.

"Akatsuki has attacked and caught me by surprise Naruto-kun. They are going to destroy everything. Naruto-kun I'm dying please don't leave me and give me a kiss" Hinata said.

Naruto leaned down to give the girl a kiss when he dropped her to the ground. The Hyuga looked up surprised at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun why......" Hinata started to say till Naruto interrupted her.

"Save it, your not the real Hinata. She would never act like that. She would be more concerned for the safety of me and the village then of kissing me" the blond said.

"_Looks like I'm trapped in a Genjutsu. But how do I get out?" _the blue eye teen thought to himself.

Naruto thought back to a time when he was out training with the toad sage on how to break a Genjutsu spell.

**Flash Back**

"When you're in a Genjutsu, the flow of chakra is being controlled by your opponent. So if you get caught you need to stop that chakra flow" the toad sage said while looking at Naruto while standing on water.

"Stop the chakra flow?" a younger Naruto asked confusingly while also standing on water.

"Thanks to all the training you have, you have focused chakra into the bottom of your feet, and are standing on water without thinking of it.

Naruto looked down to his feet and noticed that Jiraiya was right.

"Now stop that flow for a second. Give it a try" the old man demanded.

"Ok I'll just stop my chakra flow and.......Aiiee" the teen said as he fell into the water.

"As soon as it's stopped, break his hold by redirecting all your chakra at once" the toad sage said.

"Yosh! The teen said as he brought his hands together and concentrated all his chakra into him making him rise out of the water in a miniature water vortex.

"_If you can do that the Genjutsu will end"_ Jiraiya thought looking proud at his student.

**End Flash Back**

Naruto clasped his hands together and started to release all his chakra out to release the Genjutsu that was placed on him.

"Humph_his skills has improved. He learned how to get out of a Genjutsu_" Kakashi said to himself.

* * *

"See I told you Naruto-niichan will get out" Konohamaru said to Hinata.

Hinata smiled and nodded to the boy.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei that was not funny. Now your gonna get it" Naruto said to the ex Anbu captain.

Naruto stepped forward and bit his thumb releasing blood.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(summoning technique)**" Naruto said as he made a few hand signs and placed his palm down on the ground and in a puff of large white smoke, a 15 foot orange and blue toad appeared underneath Naruto holding a long sword.

"**Yo Naruto, its good to see you again**" the toad said.

"Hey Gamakichi its nice to see you but we got work" the blond teen said as he pointed towards the copy ninja.

"_Great this is not looking good for me now" _Kakashi thought to himself.

The three tensed up waiting for one or the other to make a move. Naruto quickly ran over to the copy ninja pulling out a kunai and swinging towards the silver hair Jounin's neck. Kakashi quickly ducked but before he could go on the offensive the toad swung hard to him missing by inches. This kept happening for a few minutes. Both Naruto and Gamakichi kept there assault on the ninja never letting him get a breather.

"Now Gamakichi" the blond said as he jumped into the air with a kunai in his hand with a paper bomb attached.

"**Hai**" Gamakichi responded as he jumped back and inhaled deeply. As he exhaled he spitted out a stream of oil towards the copy ninja.

"Bombs away" Naruto shouts as he throws the kunai into the oil igniting it sending a huge blast to the copy ninja.

Kakashi jumps away from the blast on a small pond as it starts to head towards himself.

"Tactics of Shinobi volume three: Ninjutsu the silver hair Jounin says as he makes a series of hand signs at blinding speed.

"**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water stlye Water dragon Projectile Technique)** the Jounin says as water comes out of the pond and forms a large dragon that hits the incoming blast and effectively neutralizing it causing a wall of steam.

"Now now Naruto, I expected more from you. How are you suppose to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru" Kakashi said.

"How about like this. **Oodama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiral Sphere)** Naruto said as he came out of the steam with a clone with the two running side by side with a lager version of the **Rasengan **aimed at there sensei.

"_What a tremendous amount of chakra build up. I'm in trouble now. Maybe I should have not said anything about Sasuke" _the copy ninja thought as he was inches from getting slammed with the jutsu.

**

* * *

**

**Well thats the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Be kind lol. Now read on for the preview of Konoha's Second Chance (Working title).**

* * *

**Preview of new story**

**Konoha's Second Chance**

"Lady Tsunade fought valiantly but died before the Snake Sennin. Our future Hokage was our only hope then. He fought off Orochimaru and was about to finish him off and save us when the unthinkable happen. Sasuke came and stabbed Naruto through the heart with a **Chidori **from behind killing him instantly. Shortly afterwards Sasuke takes his sword and kills himself. Apparently Orochimaru had some type of mind control over him that no one knew of. Sakura runs to the side of her friend and lover and weeps into his lifeless body. Orochimaru smirks as he grabs her and slides his long snake toungue down her skirt and starts to grab her breast and squeeze hard. She does nothing but cries as she has no strength or will left to fight as she holds Naruto's lifeless body. With a sickening laugh Orochimaru snaps her neck killing her instantly and tosses her body aside."

"Fear runs through my whole entire body for the first time in years as I see the symbol of our hopes, destroyed before my eyes. Mount Hokage is wiped out, and with it any hopes of Konoha winning this war."

* * *

**Well thats the preview. This is the last week for my poll on my page. Please vote if you want to see your favorite pairing on this story. Right now its gearing for a Naruto Sakura pairing. If you don't want that please vote.**

* * *


End file.
